La Brigade du Griffon : 4ème Partie
by Escad
Summary: Avec le retour des Mangemorts au pouvoir, la Brigade du Griffon se cache. François Pévensie s'intéresse un peu plus au passé de Zephiel, le sorcier à la tête des Mangemorts. Les autres membres rejoignent la résistance ais l'étau se resserre petit à petit autour d'eux!


**Chapitre Un:**

La neige recouvrait le sol de la forêt. En ce début de soirée, le calme régnait. Quelques rares oiseaux nichaient encore dans les troncs d'arbres dépourvus de feuilles et sifflaient joyeusement malgré le froid hivernale et le vent glacial qui s'y engouffrait. Alors que la lune montait haut dans le ciel, quelque chose rompit la quiétude du sous-bois. Un groupe de personnes courait dans la pénombre. Une femme, qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années, haletait, tandis qu'elle exhortait les deux jeunes garçons à la précéder. A intervalles réguliers, elle regardait derrière elle comme si quelqu'un les poursuivait. Et elle avait raison! Des cris se faisaient entendre une centaine de mètres derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle repéra un très gros tronc d'arbre et fit bifurquer les enfants dans la direction. Ils s'assirent dans la neige, au pied du tronc, légèrement protégé par une butte. Les halos de lumière se rapprochaient et les enfants se blottirent contre la femme. Le plus jeune, qui devait avoir cinq ans, parla:

- _Maman, j'ai froid, quand est ce qu'on rentre à la maison?_

_- Je sais chéri, on va bientôt rentrer, mais il ne faut pas que ces gens nous trouvent! Dès qu'ils seront partis, on ira très loin d'ici! _répondit la mère

- _Est ce que papa nous rejoindra? _demanda le moins jeune, qui devait avoir dix ans

- _Bien sûr chéri, papa nous rejoindra aussi vite que possible! _rassura la femme

La vérité était tout autre, bien sûr, car c'était son mari, ce soir, qui leur avait donné le temps de s'échapper des griffes des sorciers qui étaient venus. Elle serra ses enfants contre elle, tandis qu'un halo de lumière s'était arrêté à trois mètres de leur cachette improvisée. Le sorcier qui tenait la baguette parla à un de ses collègues qui était plus loin, avec un atroce accent sicilien:

- _Alors Hoffmann, tu les as trouvés!_

_- Non! Mais il y a une cabane abandonnée pas loin d'ici. Ils ont du s'y réfugier! _répondit l'autre

L'homme à l'accent sicilien tourna sa baguette et son halo passa tout proche de la cachette de la petite famille, sans qu'il les voit. Il continua son chemin à travers les bois. La femme soupira quand il fut loin, mais d'autres sorciers participaient à la battue. La femme se releva en silence à l'aide de ses enfants, puis ils partirent dans le sens opposé aux sorciers. Soudain, elle posa le pied sur une plaque de verglas et elle s'étala de tout son long dans des ronces. Le bruit de sa chute rompit le silence de la nuit et plusieurs sorciers bifurquèrent dans sa direction d'un pas rapide. Elle se releva et accéléra le pas, en poussant ses enfants. Après une bonne centaine de mètres, ils avaient perdu sa trace. Celle ci avait trouvé un autre refuge dans les racines d'un autre arbre qui faisait face à une vieille cabane en bois. Elle reprenait son souffle, quand, tout à coup, la cabane explosa, prenant feu subitement. Deux des sorciers qui la poursuivaient se tenaient devant la cabane en flammes en rigolant. L'un d'eux se retourna et il aperçut sa proie, soudainement éclairée par les flammes qui dévoraient la petite maisonnée. Il lança un cri de joie et immobilisa la femme d'un coup de baguette. Celle ci s'affaissa dans la neige, tandis que les enfants criaient de peur. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent triomphalement, baguette en main. L'un d'eux sortit un parchemin qu'il déplia avant de parler d'une voix forte détestable:

- _Madame Meunier, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le motif de non présentation à la commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus!_

La femme le regarda et vit à son visage, que l'homme en question ne devait jamais avoir exercé un métier légal de toute sa vie. Elle demanda d'une voix implorante:

- _Pitié, laissez nous partir, je suis une vraie sorcière, j'ai une baguette! Pitié, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez!_

Une lueur malsaine passa dans les yeux du premier qui sourit, montrant une dentition quasi inexistante. Le second reprit:

- _Vraiment tout? _en lorgnant les formes de la femme

Un coup sourd retentit soudain et le premier tomba tête la première dans la neige. Un homme venait d'apparaître derrière eux, muni d'une bûche avec laquelle il venait d'assommer le premier poursuivant. Il se jeta sur le second et tout les deux roulèrent dans la neige. Un des garçons, le plus jeune, ramassa la baguette du sorcier assommé et la donna à sa mère. Celle ci lança un éclair de stupefixion qui toucha son poursuivant dans le dos. Celui qui les avait sauvés se releva et les enfants se précipitèrent vers leur père. Il les embrassa, puis releva sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement. C'est alors qu'il sentit une pression dans son dos. Il se retourna les mains en l'air, sous le joug de trois autres poursuivants. Celui en tête parla d'un fort accent sicilien:

- _Je ne sais pas comment vous avez échappé à mes collègues Monsieur Meunier, mais c'est la fin de la route pour vous et pour votre petite famille!_

Des craquements sonores se firent alors entendre autour d'eux. Deux éclairs rouges traversèrent la nuit et éliminèrent ses deux collègues. Pris de panique, le sicilien attrapa un des enfants pour le prendre en otage, mais quelque chose le frappa dans le dos et il fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il s'écrasa sur le sol glacé et perdit sa baguette. Il se retourna pour voir quatre silhouettes s'avancer. Une des silhouettes s'adressa à lui:

- _Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas mon pauvre Valloné!_

- _Pelletier! _reconnut le sicilien en colère

Celui ci le stupefixa, tandis que les autres s'approchaient de la famille. La femme qui était en tête parla:

- _Bonjour! Je m'appelle Lucie Orbelle, une Auror, et nous appartenons à la Brigade du Griffon. Nous combattons le régime installé!_

_- Merci pour tout! _dit le père en s'agenouillant

- _Ici, vous n'aurez aucun répit, ils vous pourchasseront impitoyablement! Vous devez partir à l'étranger dès maintenant et emmenez votre famille. _expliqua Théodore Binks

- _Vous savez où aller? _demanda Jean-Baptiste Leroy

- _J'ai de la famille dans le Nébraska, aux Etats-Unis! _répondit la mère des enfants

- _Très bien, transplanez immédiatement! _ordonna Lucie

Après un court remerciement, les parents transplanèrent d'ici avec un enfant chacun. Puis, la Brigade du Griffon transplana à son tour, laissant les Rafleurs dans le froid de la forêt. Ils atterrirent dans la cour enneigée du Quartier Général. La double porte s'ouvrit à leur approche et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall. Le manoir était animé à cette heure de la soirée. Les enfants du couple Brunel criaient et rigolaient tout en courant dans les escaliers, poursuivi par Tony Mayer. Dans la grande salle à manger, Lucas Clavérie et Vivien Castellan jouaient aux échecs près du feu. Brieuc Picard exhibait son nouveau balai et vantait ses mérites à l'Auror Schaffer, à Damien Lacroix et à Stéphane Mercier. Melissa et Pauline discutaient dans des fauteuils d'un sujet qui semblait les passionner. Charles et Morgan jouaient à la bataille explosive. Les Aurors entrèrent dans la grande salle et furent accueillis chaleureusement. Une sorcière blonde se précipita sur le groupe et sauta au cou de l'Auror Leroy pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Nicolas sourit à la vue de son meilleur ami qui lui semblait heureux, malgré les événements. La journaliste Barbara Gourdenièze avait été arraché des mois auparavant des griffes des Mangemorts par l'Auror Leroy et elle avait rejoint la Brigade du Griffon quelques jours après les évènements de l'académie et du ministère. Les deux tourtereaux avaient entamé une relation qui avait abouti quelques jours plus tôt à des fiançailles. Laissant les deux amoureux dans leur étreinte, Ted, Lucie et Nicolas allèrent saluer leurs camarades. On leur annonça que Pévensie s'était absenté pour la soirée. Lucie alla se joindre à la discussion des femmes et Ted s'installa sur un canapé, s'endormant très rapidement. Nicolas se dirigea vers sa chambre, tandis que Jean-Baptiste et Barbara le dépassaient, main dans la main en direction des étages supérieurs. En chemin, Nicolas évita d'un pas de côté la fille des Brunel qui courait en sens inverse pour échapper à Tony Mayer et sa baguette qui projettait des bulles de savon. Nicolas monta les escaliers rapidement et passa à côté de la chambre de son ami Leroy, dont la porte venait de se refermer brutalement. Il entra dans la sienne quelques mètres plus loin. Les volets étaient fermés et aucune lumière ne filtrait. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma une lanterne accrochée au mur opposé et entra. Quelqu'un lui enserra soudain la taille, une femme qui posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. D'une vois douce, elle demanda:

- _Je t'ai manqué?_

_- Affreusement! _répondit Nicolas

Il lui releva la tête, replaça une de ses mèches qui lui tombait sur les yeux et la contempla. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillait à sa vue et ses magnifiques cheveux d'un noir de jais encadraient son jeune visage qui avait pourtant connu tant d'épreuves. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Pelletier embrassa Claire tendrement. Tandis qu'il l'enlaçait, ils glissèrent et tombèrent sur le lit dans un éclat de rire. Puis, tout doucement, ils se faufilèrent sous les draps dans une fougueuse étreinte.

Cette nuit là, la brume était froide et épaisse sur la vallée. La lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers, rendait le paysage assez lugubre. Pourtant, le village en contrebas était très charmant en pleine journée. La neige recouvrait les toits des maisons et la plaine autour. On pouvait y voir un sillon tracée qui descendait de la colline en face et qui s'arrêtait devant les grilles d'entrée du village. Le vieil homme descendait d'une autre colline en direction de l'entrée. Il serrait contre lui sa cape de voyage qui le protégeait de la brise glaciale qui soufflait par intermittence. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et sortit une montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de sa robe. C'était le début de soirée. Il accéléra le pas tandis que des battements d'ailes se faisaient entendre dans le ciel. Des chevaux ailés géants tiraient un carrosse sur lequel on pouvait y voir le logo de la SNCM (Société National des Carrosses Volants). Celui ci survola le village et disparut derrière la colline d'où partaient les sillons dans la neige. L'homme atteignit le chemin sillonné et se dirigea vers les grilles. Une vieille pancarte en bois indiquait _Parfondeval._ A de nombreuses reprises, le vieil homme était venu dans ce village magique du sud-est de la France, mais il ne savait ce qu'il était devenu depuis les derniers événements. Un autre carrosse apparut sur la colline en face, mais cette fois il n'était pas volant et n'était tiré par aucun animal. Le vieillard passa les grilles et s'avança dans une rue enneigée. Une minute plus tard, le carrosse le dépassa et s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Ses portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser descendre une demi-douzaine de personnes, un jeune couple et quatre sorciers en robes noires. Le vieil homme reconnut d'ici deux des quatre sorciers. Le premier avait la quarantaine, les cheveux et la barbe grisonnante. Maxime Jourdain était en liberté malgré le meurtre il y a quelques mois de l'ex Ministre de la Magie. Le second, bien moins connu, était Monet, Mangemort de seconde importance. Le vieil homme les croisa sans un regard. Il continua sa route tranquillement sur la rue principale, puis tourna dans une rue moins attrayante et plus sombre. Alors que des lampadaires éclairaient la grande rue, l'unique lueur de cette ruelle venait de la petite auberge du _Loup Albinos. _Il y entra pour se retrouver dans un sympathique petit chalet. La lueur venait de l'imposante cheminée de pierre au fond de la salle près du comptoir. La salle était bien vide à cette heure. Le patron, un homme chauve et ventripotent, se tenait derrière son bar, à servir un vieillard attablé au comptoir. Près de la porte, un couple discutait les yeux dans les yeux autour d'une bouteille de vin. Le vieil homme s'avança vers le patron et se posa au bar. Le patron s'avança et parla d'une voix accueillante:

- _Vous n'êtes pas du coin, étranger, je me trompe?_

_- Je viens du Canada! _répondit le nouveau venu en se forçant à parler avec l'accent québécois

- _En effet, vous venez de loin! Et bien, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en France mon brave! Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir? _répondit le patron

- _Quelque chose qui réchauffe! _rétorqua le vieil homme

- _Je vais vous donner un verre de vin d'Alsace, vous m'en direz des nouvelles! _lança le barman en servant son client

Tandis que le vieil homme dégustait, le patron continua la discussion:

- _Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène dans notre beau pays?_

_- Je voulais visiter la France pour mes dernières années! _répondit le vieillard

- _Allons, il ne faut pas parler comme ça, vous avez encore de belles années devant vous! Ici, il y a pas mal de sorciers et sorcières qui vivent longtemps. Prenez l'exemple d'un de nos ex Ministre, il avait pratiquement cent ans! _raconta le patron

- _Est il encore vivant? _questionna le vieux monsieur

- _Malheureusement, il a été assassiné des mois auparavant par un Mangemort! _énonça le gros homme

- _Il y a des Mangemorts en France? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'en Angleterre! _demanda le vieillard

- _Oh oui, il y en a! Ils ont même pris le pouvoir ici si l'on en croit le changement brusque de politique il y a déjà trois mois! Et leur chef ici, est sans doute le sorcier le plus craint du pays. Certaines rumeurs disent qu'il aurait plus d'un siècle, mais bon il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte! _relata le patron

- _Oh, je peux vous assurer que cette rumeur est authentique monsieur! _lança l'autre vieillard à l'autre bout du bar

- _Vraiment? _s'étonna le premier vieil homme

- _Celà fait déjà plus de soixante ans qu'on entend parler dans le pays de cet homme! Une fois, quand j'étais gosse, j'ai entendu le récit d'une vieille femme qui nous racontait qu'elle l'avait connu à l'académie et qu'ils avaient été dans la même classe. Et a l'époque où l'on m'a raconté cette histoire, la vieille Ridell était déjà grand-mère. Aujourd'hui, si elle vit, elle doit avoir cent-vingt ans! _récita le second vieux monsieur

Le premier termina son verre de vin d'une traite, puis déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir et se leva pour s'en aller. Il salua les deux hommes, puis sortit dans la nuit hivernale. Il laissa derrière lui l'accueillante auberge pour s'engouffrer dans la grande rue. En cette soirée, il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. Il croisa le jeune couple qui était sorti du carrosse. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Soudain, les quatre hommes du carrosse sortirent d'une autre auberge, la démarche titubante. Les deux Mangemorts sifflèrent au passage du jeune couple. L'un des deux autres s'approcha de la jeune femme et commença à lui faire des compliments grossiers, provoquant l'hilarité du deuxième. Le jeune homme s'interposa et repoussa le sorcier. Celui ci tituba, puis repartit de plus belle de ses mains baladeuses. Le jeune homme repoussa un peu plus violemment le sorcier ivre qui commençait à s'irriter. Il s'élança et attrapa la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras. Son petit ami sortit sa baguette et projeta l'homme ivre dans la neige. Les deux Mangemorts et le troisième sorcier sortirent en concert leurs baguettes. Le vieil homme sortit également la sienne d'un geste vif et fendit l'air avec. Le Mangemort Monet s'envola et s'écrasa contre un mur de briques. Il s'affala contre la façade, tandis qu'un tas de neige tombé du toit le recouvrit. Le vieux monsieur continua dans sa lançée en expédiant un éclair de stupefixion au second Mangemort qui le reçut en pleine tête, s'effondrant sur le dos au milieu de la rue. Le troisième sorcier se retourna pour subir le même sort, s'étalant dans la neige, tête la première. Le vieil homme s'approcha du jeune couple et leur conseilla de s'en aller d'ici au plus tôt, ce qu'ils firent. Finalement, le vieillard modifia les souvenirs des quatre belligérants, puis quitta les lieux calmement. Il se faufila dans une impasse, puis à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il annula le sortilège qui lui donnait l'air d'un vieux monsieur à la fin de sa vie. François Pévensie ne voulait pas transplaner au Quartier Général dans cet accoutrement ridicule qui lui aurait valu quelques remarques infantiles de la part de certains membres de la Brigade du Griffon!

**Chapitre Deux:**

Pelletier se réveilla dans les bras de sa douce fiancée. Elle était endormie sur le côté, les bras autour de son homme, le visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux noirs. Il lui caressa la joue, puis jeta un oeil à l'horloge. Celle ci indiquait une heure bien matinale. Il soupira, se souvenant qu'il devait remplacer toute la matinée Ted à la surveillance d'une demeure. Il déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Claire, puis s'extirpa difficilement des draps, la laissant dormir encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de sa chambre. Il referma vite fait sa porte, car des ronflements se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et les torches étaient encore allumées. Il descendit l'escalier une par une tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'engouffra dans la grande salle et alla s'installer près de la cheminée dans la quelle un feu mourrait. Un journal était posé sur la petite table au centre du petit salon. Une grande photo s'étalait sur la une du journal, une photo en mouvement montrant deux hommes qui souriaient et se serraient la main. Le premier était plutôt vieux, le front dégarni et une couronne de cheveux blancs, des lunettes et un air sévère. Le second avait un air hautain, une cinquantaine d'années, des cheveux et une moustache rousse. Le journal datait du jour même et le titre de la photo disait: _Le directeur de la Milice félicité par le Ministre pour l'anéantissement du réseau du Vercors! _Nicolas déplia le journal et se mit à lire l'article:

_ C'est hier dans la soirée, vers 21H, qu'Hector Mendoza, directeur de la Milice, a envoyé ses hommes dans le Massif du Vercors pour mettre fin aux agissements d'un groupe de dissidents politiques. Ce réseau s'était constitué quelques mois plus tôt et avait été jugé hors-la-loi par le Ministre après quelques opérations menés par le groupe visant à faire évader des Nés-Moldus emprisonnés selon les lois en vigueur. Plus tôt dans la soirée, c'est une dénonciation anonyme qui amena la Milice à la cachette des terroristes. L'assaut fut lancé vers 22H30. Huit membres ont été capturés et deux ont été abattus tandis que leur refuge de fortune a été brûlé. Une session extraordinaire du Département de la Justice Magique a aussitôt été organisé selon les missives du Ministre Perceval De Lavergne et les huit membres ont été jugés coupables de trahison envers le Ministère. Ils ont tous écopé d'une peine de quarante années d'emprisonnement à la prison de Fort Obsidien. Plus tard dans la soirée, le Ministre est allé féliciter lui même le directeur de la Milice et nous a confié sa "satisfaction vis à vis du professionnalisme dont font preuve les membres de cette jeune organisation attachée au Ministère"! Hector Mendoza a quant à lui voulu adresser un message pour rassurer la France Magique:" Je voudrais rassurer les sorciers et sorcières françaises en leur faisant part de ma détermination à arrêter ces hors-la-loi. Mes hommes et moi-même travailleront sans relâche pour traquer ces bandits jusqu'au dernier!". Le Ministre organise aujourd'hui dans sa demeure de Castelnau un dîner en l'honneur de la Milice. Seront conviés ..._

Pelletier arrêta sa lecture de l'article et tourna la page pour tomber sur une autre photo mouvante. Celle ci montrait un homme à genoux encadré de deux autres hommes posant fièrement. Pelletier eut le souffle légèrement coupé quand il reconnut l'homme à genoux. Ses cheveux blancs étaient pleins de terre, sa belle moustache de la même couleur n'était plus aussi entretenue qu'avant et son visage d'habitude joviale, était à présent abimé. L'homme qui l'encadrait à sa gauche souriait de façon malsaine. Pelletier le connaissait bien. Renaud Pujol était il y a peu un Auror, sa cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage en long le prouvait. Celui ci avait viré de bord et avait juré allégeance au nouveau Ministère, pourchassant ses anciens collègues. On racontait qu'il avait tué son ancien partenaire Auror qui avait caché des Nés-Moldus chez lui. L'homme de droite était encore plus détestable. Ses yeux bleus contemplaient sa proie. Il avait le crâne dégarni et sa couronne de cheveux blonds était coiffée en arrière. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine et son sourire satisfait répugnait Pelletier. Il s'agissait d'Eric Maillard, directeur-adjoint de la Milice. Alors que le directeur Mendoza restait bien sagement derrière son bureau que ses hommes fassent le boulot, Maillard parcourait la campagne avec Pujol pour traquer les Nés-Moldus. On les surnommait les Chasseurs de Moldus. Pelletier parcourut rapidement l'article et apprit que Mr Seguin, patron de l'auberge du Centaure Borgne en Corse, avait été arrêté pour avoir caché des Nés-Moldus chez lui. Celui ci s'était courageusement battu pour que deux Nés-Moldus puissent s'échapper. Quelqu'un entra dans la grande salle et Nicolas reposa le journal. J-B Leroy entra dans la pièce, le visage fatigué. Sans un mot, les deux Aurors quittèrent le manoir et transplanèrent à l'endroit indiqué, une maisonnée en ruines dans la rue principale d'un village du nord de la France. La maison en briques rouges avait un toit en bois à moitié effondré. Elle était accolée à d'autres maisons semblables mais en meilleurs états. De toute évidence, il y avait un certain temps que les habitants avaient quitté cette demeure et c'était une aubaine. Les deux Aurors transplanèrent dans une pièce dont les fenêtres avaient été condamnées à l'aide de planches en bois. Ils sortirent de la pièce obscure et empruntèrent un vieil escalier raide et poussiéreux. Ils atteignirent la salle où ils resteraient toute la matinée. Elle était également obscure et relativement vide. Un canapé avait été installé dans un coin, tandis qu'une table et des chaises étaient installés devant les deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue. Ted dormait sur le canapé, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis qu'Aurélie observait silencieusement la rue, un magazine sur les genoux. Elle sursauta à leur arrivée, puis reposa sa lecture sur la table et leur laissa la place après les avoir salué. Elle alla réveiller Ted qui se releva d'un bond, manquant de se cogner contre elle. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient partis. Nicolas s'installa sur la chaise qu'occupait Aurélie et observa la rue. Une rangée de maison semblables se dressait de l'autre côté de la route qui traversait le village. La maison à surveiller était exactement en face d'eux, à quelques numéros d'une épicerie. Nicolas demanda:

- _Qu'est ce qu'on surveille déjà?_

_- C'est la maison d'une famille de sorciers qui a fui le pays. Et on pense que des Nés-Moldus ont pu s'y réfugier. Cependant, on ne peut pas y entrer en raison des sortilèges de protection. On est donc là dans le cas où la Milice viendrait fouiller les lieux, pour leur tomber dessus! _expliqua Leroy

Le temps passa lentement. Quelques voitures passaient de temps en temps ainsi que quelques moldus. Pour passer le temps, ils discutèrent:

- _Comment ça se passe avec Claire? _demanda J-B

- _Incroyable! On est ensemble depuis quelques mois, mais j'ai l'impression que je la connais depuis toujours! On se connait depuis un certain temps, mais c'est très fort entre nous! _répondit Nicolas

- _Vous avez l'intention de vous marier? _questionna Leroy

- _Dès que la guerre sera finie et si elle se termine, alors oui je pense que nous le ferons! _expliqua Pelletier

- _Tu ne crois que vous devriez sauter le pas tout les deux très bientôt! Après tout, c'est la guerre et on ne sait pas comment sera fait le lendemain! _demanda J-B

- _Comme pour toi et Barbara? _interrogea Nicolas

- _C'est vrai que ça a été très rapide pour Barbara et moi, mais au fond je pense que c'est la bonne décision! _affirma Leroy

- _Je vais y réfléchir! C'est prévu pour quand toi? _relança Nicolas

- _Samedi prochain! _annonça fièrement l'Auror

Les heures passèrent tandis que les deux amis discutaient, les yeux rivés sur la rue, quand aux alentours de midi, deux étrangers s'arrêtèrent devant la maison en question. Leroy se releva d'un coup, attrapa sa baguette et fit un signe à son collègue. Pelletier venait de reconnaître les deux protagonistes. Nicolas sortit également sa baguette et ils descendirent l'escalier. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière pour atterrir dans une cour de cailloux. Ils la contournèrent pour tomber dans la rue. La maison en question avait à présent sa porte grande ouverte. Les deux Aurors traversèrent précipitamment la route pour entrer prudemment dans la maison. Des voix se firent entendre immédiatement dans le salon à gauche d'un escalier. La porte du salon était entrouverte. Les deux Aurors s'en approchèrent et jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Les deux hommes tenaient en joug une femme d'âge mûr et une fillette. Le premier attrapa la jeune fille et la força à marcher devant lui. Elle poussa la porte du salon et Pelletier fonça. Il repoussa violemment l'homme qui tomba sur le sol en perdant sa baguette. Leroy désarma le deuxième homme.

- _Les chasseurs de Moldus, tiens donc! _lança Leroy

L'homme qui était à terre sourit au surnom prononcé. Malgré la situation, Eric Maillard conservait son arrogance. L'autre gardait son calme. L'ancien Auror ne semblait pas surpris de croiser ses anciens collègues. Le premier rompit le silence:

- _Notre réputation nous précède!_

_- Elle pourrait bien se finir ici même! _menaça Pelletier

- _Je ne crois pas, vous ne pouvez pas nous tuer aujourd'hui, n'ai je pas raison? _répondit Maillard

- _C'est bien vrai! Cependant, quelqu'un le fera bien assez tôt! _rétorqua Leroy

- _Bien, messieurs, il est temps de vous laisser, nous devons mettre ces dames en lieu sûr! _conclua Pelletier

La fillette attrapa le bras de J-B et la femme celui de Nicolas, puis les Aurors transplanèrent loin d'ici!

François Pévensie se trouvait dans une bien étrange demeure. C'était une vieille bicoque en pierre et en bois craquant. Il se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil d'un certain âge, dans un petit salon sombre, simplement éclairée par un unique chandelier posé sur une cheminée condamnée. Les volets étaient tirés, rendant la pièce encore plus sinistre qu'elle ne l'était. Un hibou somnolait sur un perchoir dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'une demi-douzaine de chats observaient sans ciller l'invité dans le fauteuil. François était mal à l'aise dans cette maison nichée au fond d'un bois. Il s'était pourtant démené pour trouver cet endroit. Son hôte semblait vouloir garder sa cachette secrète et elle avait véritablement bien réussi. Cependant, il avait trouvé étrange qu'elle l'accueille comme ça. Celle ci revint de sa cuisine avec deux tasses de thé. Le mot vieille n'était pas assez fort pour décrire l'âge de la vieille Ridell. Les pierres de la maison semblaient bien jeunes devant elle. Elle portait un châle qui ne cachait qu'à moitié ses longs cheveux blancs. Elle se déplaçait lentement mais assurément. De retour dans le salon, elle tendit une tasse à Pévensie, puis s'installa dans son propre fauteuil. Puis, après avoir porté sa propre tasse à sa bouche, elle demanda d'une voix tremblante:

- _Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?_

_- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de poser cette question aux jeunes filles, mais quel âge avez-vous Madame Ridell? _demanda Pévensie

Elle ricana, puis répondit:

- _Je ne saurais vous dire mon âge exact, monsieur Pévensie, il arrive un âge où vous ne comptez plus! Mais dans l'ensemble je crois avoir à peu près une centaine d'années!_

- _Un âge incroyable en effet! Il me semble que vous avez fait vos études à l'académie Beauxbatons! _continua François

- _Oh oui! Ce fut mes plus belles années et celà remonte à environ un siècle! _répondit la vieille Ridell, une larme de nostalgie tombant de ses yeux bleus

- _Alors, si je ne m'abuse, peut être avez vous passé votre scolarité en même temps qu'un certain Zephiel! _questionna Pévensie

Cette fois ci, il n'y avait plus de nostalgie dans ses yeux, mais de la peur et un autre sentiment qu'il ne put deviner. Elle le regarda et dit:

- _Désirez vous que je vous parle de Zephiel?_

_- Tout ce que vous pouvez me dire à son sujet est d'une importance cruciale! Dites moi ce que vous savez s'il vous plait! _supplia le sorcier

- _Je peux faire mieux, je peux vous montrer! _rétorqua la vieille Ridell

Elle se leva de son siège, puis s'avança vers une armoire. Elle attrapa un vieil ouvrage rouge et le retira du rayon. Elle souffla dessus pour enlever toute la poussière et alla se rasseoir. De sa main ridée, elle tourna les pages, animée d'une soudaine vigueur, puis s'arrêta sur une photo animée en couleur. Elle représentait un groupe d'adolescents posant fièrement devant un château au bord d'un lac, que Pévensie reconnut comme étant l'académie Beauxbatons. Les protagonistes devaient avoir dix sept ans. Une superbe jeune femme blonde à la beauté resplendissante et aux yeux bleus souriait au centre de la photo, entourée de quatre garçons. Elle était assise dans l'herbe sur une butte. Assis au dessus de la jeune femme, un jeune homme semblait rire de bon coeur à une blague qu'on avait depuis oublié. Il était grand, avait les yeux noirs et des cheveux bouclés de la même couleur. Il portait sur son uniforme un sigle N, symbole des élèves de la tour nord. A gauche de la jeune femme, un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus regardait ses camarades avec insistance, un grand sourire sur son visage. Il était plus petit que le premier et semblait appartenir à la tour ouest d'après le O sur sa poitrine. Aux pieds de la blonde était assis un autre étudiant, appartenant à la tour sud. Celui ci était plus frêle et plus petit. Il avait de longs cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et des yeux marron. Il riait également, certes un peu plus fort que les autres, et semblait également content de lui. Enfin, le dernier, à droite de la fille, semblait plus réservé que les autres. Le blason sur son uniforme était marqué d'un E. Légèrement plus grand que le sudiste, il avait de longs cheveux soyeux d'une couleur à mi chemin entre le noir et le violet. Il portait un monocle et ses yeux étaient couleur orangée. Pévensie demanda:

- _Qui sont ces gens?_

Elle posa son doigt sur l'image de la fille et dit:

- _Là c'est moi! J'étais un joli brin de fille à l'époque et beaucoup de garçons me couraient après! Cependant, ces quatre là ont retenu mon attention! J'avais deux ans de moins qu'eux et sur cette photo j'avais quinze ans. Je crois bien qu'ils étaient tous amoureux de moi et je devais être également amoureuse d'eux! Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tout pour plaire. Ils étaient tous les quatre beaux garçons, intelligent et surtout très doués. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorciers plus doués et plus intelligents que ces quatre là! A l'époque, les professeurs les voyaient tous devenir Ministre de la Magie._

_- Vous étiez amoureuse des quatre? _retint François

- _Je suis finalement tombée amoureuse d'un seul, Bertram! _répondit elle en pointant celui de droite

- _Bertram? _questionna Pévensie

- _Bertram Ludveck! Il était différent des trois autres, il était discret, sensible, gentil et charmant. Nous avons vécu une idylle quelques mois durant sa dernière année à l'académie! De retour des vacances d'hiver, il avait changé et on a rompu. Des années plus tard, j'ai de nouveau entendu parler de lui, mais il avait changé de nom, optant pour Lord Zephiel. Peu après, j'ai commencé à me cacher d'après les conseils de Fearghus! _expliqua Elincia Rdell

- _Qui est Fearghus? _interrogea François

- _Celui de gauche! Fearghus Le Bihan, un sorcier breton. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est à la sortie de l'académie. Peu après, il s'est mis à voyager et s'est finalement installé en Afrique. Il est mort des années plus tard, tué par un Nundu! _expliqua Ridell

- _Et le sorcier du bas? _questionna Pévensie

- _Leopold Lucianni, originaire de Corse. Il s'est mis également à voyager après l'académie! Il a rencontré un sorcier bien connu de l'époque, dans un pays de l'est, Grindelwald! Il a épousé ses idées et a changé de nom pour celui de Loxias! Il a été arrêté, peu après la chute de son maître, et emprisonné à Nurmengard. Un matin, on l'a retrouvé mort dans sa cellule! _énonça la vieille Ridell

- _Et le dernier? _demanda François

- _Reynald Kermovan, né dans une cité minière du nord de la France. Il a disparu de la circulation peu après la sortie de l'académie. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était devenu, mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il est encore vivant, quelque part dans le pays! Je crois qu'il pourrait vous apprendre plus que je ne vous ai appris! _termina Ridell

_- Vous m'avez déjà donné plus que je ne pensais en découvrir ce soir! Je vous dois beaucoup et je ne saurais comment vous remercier! _se confondit Pévensie

- _Rétablissez l'ordre! _conclua Elincia Ridell

François Pévensie prit congé de la vieille dame et songea à ce qu'il venait d'appendre ce soir!

**Chapitre Trois:**

François Pévensie rentrait au Quartier Général. Il avait décidé ce soir de marcher un peu pour réfléchir. Il avait ainsi transplané à un bon kilomètre de son manoir qui n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment le sien maintenant. La lune n'était pas encore très haute dans le ciel. Tout en marchant le long des champs de lavande, il se mit à penser à l'homme qu'il recherchait. Celà faisait trois jours maintenant qu'il le recherchait activement, depuis que la vieille Ridell lui avait confié ses souvenirs d'adolescence. Elle était convaincue que Kermovan était bel et bien vivant, et pour une raison inconnue, François le pensait également. Pourtant, il devait maintenant avoir bien plus d'un siècle et rares étaient les hommes, même sorciers, qui vivaient à un âge aussi avancé. Malgré celà, Pévensie avait cherché activement le vieil homme. Il s'était renseigné dans des auberges et des commerces sans résultat. Il avait encore quelques idées en tête et il les mettrait en pratique le lendemain dans la matinée, car la fatigue le tiraillait après avoir passé la journée entière à chercher cet homme. Il resserra sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules car une légère brise glaciale commençait à souffler. Il accéléra le pas et arriva devant la grille peu après. Il entra dans son domaine et traversa la cour à petites foulées. Il s'arrêta quelques instants dans le hall pour reprendre son souffle quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre dans la grande salle à l'étage, il y avait vraiment du monde là haut et certains criaient. Une petite explosion sèche retentit à la suite, suivi par d'autres cris. François tira rapidement sa baguette de sous sa cape et se précipita dans les escaliers. Il poussa violemment la porte de la grande salle et y entra en poussant un cri de guerre, baguette levée. Il la baissa immédiatement et se sentit soudain stupide. La longue table regorgeait d'assiettes, de couverts, de plats et de bouteilles. Autour de la table, une trentaine d'invités bien habillés étaient assis, festoyant, buvant et riant, tandis qu'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, tenait une bouteille de champagne, dont le bouchon avait sauté et qui répandait de la mousse sur la table. Ils le fixèrent tous et Pévensie comprit tout quand il vit Barbara en robe de mariée au bout de la table, assise sur les genoux de son époux, l'Auror Jean-Baptiste Leroy. Dans l'hilarité générale, Pauline Guérac l'amena à sa place tandis qu'il se confondait en excuses pour cet intrusion sordide. On lui présenta quelques peu les invités qui ne faisaient pas partie de la Brigade du Griffon et on lui donna une coupe de champagne. Ses soucis disparurent bien vite après quelques autres coupes et il se mêla aux conversations qui menaient bon train. Peu après, il se leva d'une démarche peu assurée et alla présenter ses voeux de bonheur aux époux Leroy. Puis, il s'installa, après avoir mangé copieusement, et se mit à observer les gens de la Brigade, tandis que les tables étaient repoussées pour la piste de danse. Celà faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus autant amusés et celà lui mit du baume au coeur. Ainsi, les nouveaux époux ouvrirent le bal par une valse et ils furent vite rejoints par les parents des jeunes mariés, les Brunel et au final il se retrouva être un des seuls à ne pas danser. Nicolas et Claire valsaient fort bien, mais la danse n'était pas le fort de Tony qui se forçait à ne pas écraser les pieds de Pauline. Lucie et Stéphane se débrouillaient bien, tandis que Damien et Melissa improvisaient un rock sur une table, probablement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Les amies de Barbara s'étaient trouvés chacune un cavalier avec Lucas, Vivien, Brieuc et Xavier. Morgan faisait virevolter Laura dans les airs. La soirée avança et les convives commencèrent à fatiguer. Brieuc et sa cavalière s'éclipsèrent, ainsi que Nicolas et Claire. Ces derniers étaient partis faire un tour dans la cour. Ils s'assirent sur le banc qui faisait face à la fontaine, tandis que la clameur de la musique résonnait depuis l'intérieur. Nicolas parla:

- _Il y a un certain moment que je voulais te dire quelque chose, Claire!_

_- Je t'écoute! _Dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux couleur émeraude dans les siens

- _Voilà, on est ensemble depuis peu, mais je sens qu'on vit quelque chose de fort tout les deux! Et puisqu'on est en guerre et qu'on ne sait pas de quoi sera fait le lendemain, j'ai une question à te poser! _énonça Pelletier

- _Oui? _demanda t'elle tandis que ses yeux brillaient, comprenant ce qui allait se passer

- _Claire, je t'aime, veux tu m'épouser? _demanda Nicolas Pelletier en sortant par enchantement une bague de sa poche

- _Oui je le veux et je t'aime également! _Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Il lui passa la bague à sa main gauche, une superbe bague en or sertie de rubis. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis ils s'enlacèrent dans le froid de la nuit. Une personne assistait à la scène, depuis une fenêtre du manoir. François Pévensie était touché d'avoir assisté à celà et il s'éloigna, vers sa chambre à lui. Il marmonna:

- _Hé bien je sens que l'on va enchainer ce genre de soirées ici!_

_- Pourquoi dites vous ça? _demanda Ted qui venait de déboucher de la grande salle

- _Vous verrez! _répondit François d'un air amusé

Lucas et sa cavalière passèrent devant lui et se dirigèrent vers les étages supérieurs. Il pouffa de rire en pensant que l'amour était véritablement au rendez-vous ce soir!

François Pévensie se réveilla de bonne heure comme à son habitude. Il s'habilla chaudement et sortit de sa chambre. A cette heure matinale, il ne rencontra personne et surtout pas après la fête qui avait eu lieu la veille! Il entra à pas de loup dans la grande salle et sourit de la vision de Melissa et Damien dormant l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé dans une position réellement inconfortable, probablement à cause de l'alcool. Il attrapa un bout de gâteau de la veille et le mangea rapidement avant de quitter le manoir, dont les occupants étaient encore tous endormis. Arrivé dehors, il resserra sa cape de voyage et transplana. Il arriva dans un petit bosquet d'arbres. Il en sortit pour se retrouver sur une sorte de colline qui dominait une ville. Le paysage qui s'offrait à lui était impressionnant, un genre de paysage qu'on ne trouvait que dans le Nord de la France ou en Belgique. Une multitude de maisons identiques en briques rouges s'alignaient le long de grandes rues bétonnées qui montaient vers les collines, sous l'ombre de grandes usines fumantes. Les corons étaient jolis à voir! Pévensie s'empressa de descendre à la ville. Par chance, il arriva dans la rue qu'il cherchait, l'Allée de la République. En cette matinée, il ne rencontra personne et arriva aisément à sa destination, le numéro 49. Aux yeux des Moldus, cette ancienne habitation ressemblait à un tas de ruines, mais c'était véritablement une belle maison de deux étages. On y entrait par une grille donnant sur une petite cour très sombre en raison d'un gros chêne et du lierre qui poussait sur la façade et sur les grilles. Il semblait qu'elle était inhabitée depuis un certain temps. François Pévensie tira sa baguette après avoir franchi les grilles et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, foulant du pied les orties qui avaient poussé. A peine eut il franchi le seuil qu'il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable, aussi il referma la porte derrière lui. Il était dans un couloir sombre, des photos étaient accrochées sur les deux murs tout le long du corridor qui donnait sur une pièce plus lumineuse. François alluma sa baguette et observa les photos. Celles ci prouvaient qu'il était entré dans la demeure des Kermovan, une très vieille famille magique française. Alors qu'il allait atteindre la salle du fond, un étrange phénomène se produisit. Il avait posé ses yeux sur le tableau d'une forêt quand celle ci disparut soudain pour laisser place à un parchemin manuscrit à l'encre verte:

_Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous avez besoin de moi et que mon Sortilège de Clairvoyance n'a pas détecté de mauvaises intentions dans votre coeur! Pour ma propre sécurité et pour la réussite de mon projet, j'ai été obligé de déménager d'ici! Vous me trouverez dans la forêt de Brocéliande! R.K_

François Pévensie était abasourdi! Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel sortilège et celà le stupéfiait. L'homme qu'il recherchait était véritablement un grand sorcier!

Une petite dizaine de sorciers et sorcières descendaient des dunes vers la petite maison en bord de plage bordée d'une forêt. C'était un coin très isolé des Landes, aussi c'était une cachette idéale pour un groupe de clandestins. C'était d'ailleurs ce que leur avait dit l'informateur en plus du nombre de personnes dans la maison, à peine cinq ou six. Le préfet de la Milice, Casimir Faivre, bras droit du directeur Hector Mendoza, conduisait l'opération. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du terrain malgré son âge avancé. Cependant, la présence d'une dizaine d'hommes et femmes derrière lui, le rassurait. Il pressa le pas quand il arriva sur le sable, immédiatement imité par ses hommes. Ils étaient arrivés à cinq mètres de la porte quand un éclair rouge partit d'une des fenêtres et fusa sur eux. Elle toucha un sorcier à l'arrière tandis que le préfet lançait l'assaut. D'autres éclairs tombèrent, mais la Milice riposta. Tandis que la porte d'entrée volait en éclats, un sortilège explosa dans les rangs de la Milice, jetant le préfet et deux hommes à terre. Une sorcière et un sorcier sortirent de la maison et attaquèrent, tandis qu'une troisième personne continuait de jeter des sortilèges par la fenêtre. La femme est une grande brune, d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux emmêlés et portant une paire de lunettes. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnants et une barbe de trois jours. Le préfet était allongé sur le sable, l'explosion l'avait complètement déboussolé. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ses hommes combattre deux dissidents. Il tourna la tête et vit soudain une silhouette sortir de la porte arrière de la maison et se diriger vers la forêt. Le préfet cria des ordres, tandis qu'une seconde silhouette sortait de la maison. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se lança à la poursuite des deux silhouettes, laissant ses hommes combattre. Un de ses sorciers courait déjà après. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de sa proie, une adolescente, quand des éclairs de stupefixion fusèrent depuis la forêt. Il n'eut pas le temps de les esquiver et les reçut en pleine poitrine. Le préfet fit demi-tour et repartit de plus belle à la maison, devant laquelle les combats continuaient. Une explosion semblable à la première se produisit, et cette fois, tous les sorciers de la Milice s'effondrèrent. Le préfet se retrouva seul devant la femme brune et l'homme grisonnant. Un instant plus tard, il se retrouvait face contre terre. La femme se pencha sur lui et lui chuchota:

- _Donnez le bonjour au Ministre de la part de l'ex directrice du bureau des Aurors, Estelle Léonie!_

Puis, ils partirent dans la forêt, accueillis par d'autres à l'orée des bois.

**Chapitre Quatre:**

François Pévensie marchait sur un sentier de forêt, escorté par deux gardiens de la forêt mythique de Brocéliande, des centaures. Aran était un centaure blanc, avec des cheveux gris broussailleux et une longue barbe de la même couleur. Il portait en bandoulière un arc et un carquois et une épée dans un fourreau accroché à sa taille. Pévensie avait compris qu'Aran était le champion du roi centaure Hyborian, vivant dans cette forêt. Kieran faisait, lui, office de petit nouveau devant le champion. Il semblait plus jeune et plus frêle, mais portait le même équipement. Tandis que le sentier s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la forêt, la lumière perçait plus difficilement la cime des arbres. Enfin, le sentier se termina sur l'entrée d'une clairière très éclairée. Tout les regards se portèrent sur lui quand il y pénétra, entouré des deux gardes centaures. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de centaures au bas mot. Un trône de pierre se dressait au milieu, sous un chêne, et un centaure blanc avec une couronne de lauriers y était juché. Plusieurs arcs se pointèrent dans sa direction, mais Pévensie les ignora et se dirigea vers le roi de la tribu. Il arriva sous le chêne, devant le trône de pierre et se baissa pour saluer le roi:

_- Mes salutations, roi Hyborian du troupeau de Brocéliande! J'aimerais m'entretenir avec un certain sorcier qui a élu domicile ici même!_

_- Qui cherchez vous en particulier? _demanda Hyborian

- _Un certain Kermovan! _répondit François

Plusieurs centaures autour du roi tirèrent leurs armes hors de leurs fourreaux en entendant ce nom. Le roi Hyborian lui même pointa son épée sur le vieux sorcier et le menaça:

- _Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que vous ne lui voulez aucun mal?_

_- Il n'y a aucun doute, mon sortilège est infaillible! _dit une voix grave venue de derrière le chêne

Aussitôt, les centaures se prosternèrent, même le roi, devant un étrange personnage qui alla se placer près du trône. La première impression qui vint à l'esprit de Pévensie fut que le nouveau venu était aussi vieux qu'une pierre. Habillé d'une toge grise, l'homme avait une longue barbe blanche fleurie et ses traits semblaient aussi durs qu'un roc. Claudiquant légèrement, l'ancien s'avança vers François et lui tendit une main rugueuse qu'il s'empressa de serrer. L'ancien le regarda et le salua:

_- Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt Monsieur Pévensie!_

_- Comment connaissez vous mon nom et comment saviez vous que j'allais venir? _questionna François

- _Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Monsieur Pévensie, allons nous mettre à l'aise! _insista Kermovan en tendant un bras vers une sorte d'abri taillé dans le tronc d'un arbre

Il salua le roi centaure et les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers l'étrange gîte. C'était une étrange petite pièce austère, fermée par des rideaux, taillée directement dans le tronc d'un arbre gigantesque. Les seuls meubles présents étaient quelques fauteuils et une grande bassine ronde sur pied se dressait au fond dans un coin sombre. l'ancien invita son hôte à s'asseoir, puis fit de même et parla en premier:

- _Celà fait un certain temps, Monsieur Pévensie, que je suis avec intérêt vos agissements et ceux de la Brigade du Griffon! Un tel dévouement est remarquable!_

_- Merci Monsieur Kermovan! _répondit François

- _Je reste néanmoins étonné que vous m'ayez trouvé aussi rapidement! Elincia m'a prévenu hier et vous voilà aujourd'hui devant moi! _expliqua Reynald

- _Elle vous a prévenu de mon arrivée? _demanda Pévensie

_- Elle m'a aussitôt prévenu, après votre visite, grâce à un hibou! _répondit l'ancien

- _Elle m'a expliqué que vous aviez été un ami proche de Zephiel à l'académie, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Bertram Ludveck! _lança François

- _C'est exact! Nous étions à l'époque les élèves les plus doués de l'académie. Les professeurs ne cessaient de nous couvrir d'éloges et nous avions beaucoup de succès avec les filles. Seule Elincia retint notre attention. C'était une fille très jolie, très intelligente, peut être autant que nous, et très gentille. Lorsqu'elle a rejoint notre groupe, elle a commencé à être source de conflits entre nous quatre. Nous étions tous tombés amoureux d'elle et elle aussi. Nous étions alors en fin de sixième année. Puis, en début de septième année, elle a commencé à sortir avec Bertram. Nous étions tous jaloux et nous avons commencé à ne plus nous voir. Pour remédier à ça, Fearghus eut une idée. Il nous invita, tous les trois, à venir le voir chez lui en Bretagne, pour visiter d'après lui, une île inconnue au large des côtes bretonnes, pendant les vacances de Noël. Nous avons tous répondu à l'appel et c'est depuis ce jour que la malédiction pèse sur nous! _énonça l'ancien

- _Je ne comprends pas! _répondit Pévensie

- _Voyez plutôt! _lança Kermovan et se levant

Il s'approcha de la bassine et fit signe à son hôte de le rejoindre. Il attrapa une fiole sur une étagère dissimulée et vida son contenu, d'une couleur argentée, dans la grande bassine. Il remua la matière du bout de sa baguette et s'écria:

- _Voyez le récit de cette journée de décembre 1888 où tout a basculé!_

François Pévensie plongea sa tête dans la Pensine et se sentit tomber.

Il se retrouva alors dans une frêle esquif sur la mer. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que l'embarcation s'éloignait des côtes. Il vit au loin, à des centaines de mètres, un phare sur une falaise qui surmontait une plage de galets. Il reporta son attention sur la barque et ses quatre passagers. Il reconnut immédiatement les jeunes gens sur la photo de la vieille Ridell. Kermovan était assis entre les rames qui travaillaient toutes seules. Assis à l'arrière du bateau, Le Bihan contemplait le paysage qui s'étendait derrière eux. Luciani était penché d'un côté du bateau, tentant d'observer des poissons qui passeraient à côté. Enfin, Ludveck était sur le devant du bateau et semblait en proie à une certaine excitation au vu de son agitation. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et pas un nuage ne se montrait. Après quelques minutes de silence, Bertram demanda:

- _Hey Fearghus, tu es sûr qu'on suit la bonne voie?_

_- Bien sûr, j'y suis retourné il y a deux jours et elle était encore là! _répondit Fearghus

- _Il est temps qu'on arrive, je commence à m'ennuyer! _lança Léopold, toujours penché par dessus bord

- _Je crois qu'on y est! _lança Reynald en pointant du doigt une sorte de brouillard dense qui venait d'apparaître une centaine de mètres devant eux

La barque accéléra, s'approchant du nuage de brume qui recouvrait à présent toute la mer devant eux. Mais, au lieu de traverser le rideau d'eau, l'embarcation s'y cogna, comme contre un muret. Sous le choc, Léopold tomba dans l'eau et Reynald le remonta à la surface. Les quatre amis furent pris d'un fou rire qui dura quelques minutes, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'obstacle. Bertram leva sa baguette et le brouillard se dissipa juste quelques secondes, pour laisser entrevoir derrière un authentique petit îlot, avant de se reformer. Chacun, à son tour, essaya divers sortilèges et au bout d'un certain temps, leurs sortilèges combinés créèrent une sorte de passage dans lequel la barque s'engagea. A peine traversée le rideau, elle s'immobilisa sur un petit banc de sable. Pévensie observa les lieux et fut sidéré. L'épais nuage brumeux entourait l'îlot en entier. Le banc de sable l'entourait et était très peu large. Celui ci donnait sur un sol ferme et rocheux. Quatre très gros menhirs dominaient l'endroit qui ne devait pas faire plus de trente mètres de large. Les monolithes se faisaient face deux par deux au centre de l'île. Les compagnons sautèrent rapidement de l'embarcation pour poser le pied sur la terre ferme. Pévensie les suivit et s'approcha du premier menhir. Des inscriptions y figuraient, dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un symbole était gravé au dessus des hiéroglyphes, un triangle avec la pointe vers le haut et un trait à l'intérieur. Les garçons contemplaient la pierre, aussi Pévensie alla vérifier les autres. Celle qui faisait face à la précédente avait les mêmes écritures, mais le symbole différait. Il s'agissait du même triangle mais pointant vers le bas. Les deux autres étaient identiques aux premiers, mis à part que les deux triangles, n'avaient pas de trait à l'intérieur. Kermovan rompit le silence:

- _C'est quoi comme langue?_

_- C'est du gaélique, une langue morte! _répondit Léopold

- _Tu peux le parler? _demanda Bertram

- _Moi, je peux! J'ai des origines celtiques! _répondit Fearghus

- _Et tu lis quoi sur les menhirs? _questionna Reynald

- _Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens, c'est une suite de mots sans logique! _affirma Fearghus

- _Lis le à voix haute! _lança Bertram

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent! _hésita Fearghus

- _Lis le et on avisera après! _insista Léopold

Reynald garda le silence, puis Fearghus capitula et commença sa lecture à voix haute. Le sol trembla légèrement quand il commença. Ils n'y firent pas attention et quand le dernier mot retentit, les symboles des menhirs semblèrent s'allumer. Bertram s'écria:

- _Regardez les menhirs! Que chacun aille vérifier l'un d'eux!_

Les quatre amis s'exécutèrent. Fearghus se dirigea vers celui au triangle vide à la pointe en bas. Léopold s'avança vers celui au triangle non vide à la pointe en haut. Reynald courut vers celui au triangle non vide à la pointe en bas. Bertram resta près de celui au triangle vide à la pointe en haut. Puis, soudain, alors que les garçons vérifiaient leur menhir, quelque chose éclata au dessus de l'îlot. Le menhir de Bertram se transforma soudain en flammes qui l'enveloppèrent. Celui de Léopold se dissipa et une bourrasque le souleva de terre, le maintenant à quelques mètres du sol. Celui de Fearghus se transforma soudain en une vague d'eau qui l'écrasa au sol. Enfin, celui de Reynald se fendit en mille morceaux qui l'ensevelirent. Puis, tout devint noir, signe que le souvenir était fini!

François Pévensie émergea de la bassine et regarda l'ancien d'un regard interrogateur. Celui ci lui fit mine de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, puis François dit:

- _Je ne comprends toujours pas! Vous êtes tous morts?_

_- Pas vraiment! Nous nous sommes tous réveillés quelques heures après cet incident sur l'îlot. Le brouillard avait disparu, les menhirs également, mais nous étions tous sains et saufs! Nous avons quitté très rapidement cet endroit de malheur et nous sommes retournés à nos existences. Ce n'est que des semaines après que nous avons constaté des changements spectaculaires. Ca a commencé par Léopold, qui, du jour au lendemain, s'est mis à voler et à flotter dans l'air sans utiliser de sortilège. Quelques jours plus tard, Bertram se découvrit la capacité de pouvoir contrôler les flammes, également sans utiliser de baguette. Fearghus sépara les eaux du lac près de Beauxbatons sans rien utiliser. Pour ma part, j'ai provoqué un léger séisme pendant un excès de colère. _énonça Reynald

- _Ces pouvoirs avaient ils un rapport avec l'île? _questionna Pévensie

- _C'est ce que nous avons compris tout de suite et celà nous a effrayé au début! C'est la raison pour laquelle Bertram rompit avec Elincia. Vous savez à présent le secret de la puissance de Zephiel! _annonça Kermovan

- _D'où venait elle cette île? _demanda François

- _Bien des années plus tard, j'ai entendu la légende celtique de l'Ile Aux Quatre Elements! Je suis aujourd'hui convaincu qu'on l'a trouvé dans notre jeunesse! _expliqua l'ancien

- _Vous pensez que chacun d'entre vous a absorbé un des quatre éléments? _questionna Pévensie

- _J'en suis sûr, et si comme moi vous êtes observateur, alors vous comprendrez que l'on tient la clé de la destruction de Zephiel! _expliqua Kermovan

- _Est ce également votre but? _sonda François

- _J'y travaille depuis que j'ai quitté l'académie, il y a presque un siècle! _expliqua l'ancien

- _Pourquoi cherchez vous a détruire votre ancien ami? _se méfia Pévensie

- _Après avoir découvert l'étendue de nos capacités, nous avons juré de n'en parler à personne! Bertram a alors commencé à s'éloigner de nous. Il est devenu solitaire et a commencé à montrer une facette de lui que l'on ne connaissait pas, une facette inquiétante! Il était sans arrêt en colère, et il y a eu plusieurs incidents! Nous nous sommes finalement quittés après l'académie et chacun est parti dans son coin. Fearghus quitta la France pour l'Afrique, Léopold voyagea à l'est et Bertram disparut de la circulation pendant des années. Puis, un beau jour, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon vieil ami Fearghus. Celui ci était inquiet! Il avait appris bien des histoires sur Bertram et me conseilla de me cacher. Il était lui même installé dans un village en Afrique! D'après lui, Bertram avait assassiné des gens et se faisait désormais appeler Zephiel. Plus tard, j'ai appris que Léopold avait rejoint les rangs de Grindelwald et qu'il s'appelait Loxias. Après la chute du terrible mage noir, j'ai participé à la capture de mon vieil ami Léopold! Et nous voilà presque quarante ans plus tard! _raconta Kermovan

- _Si j'ai bien compris, seul LeBihan a le pouvoir de détruire celui de Zephiel? _exposa François

- _En effet! _assura l'ancien

- _Mais Fearghus LeBihan est mort il y a des années, tué par un Nundu! _continua Pévensie

- _C'est exact! _affirma Kermovan

- _Alors tout est perdu! _attesta François

- _J'ai_ _oublié de vous conter une partie de la légende. D'après elle, les pouvoirs des quatre possesseurs continuèrent de vivre après leur mort, car le pouvoir était incrusté dans leur sang! _informa Reynald

- _Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. _s'excusa Pévensie

- _Dans sa lettre, Fearghus m'a annoncé qu'il avait un fils! Fearghus était intelligent, peut être le plus intelligent. Il avait compris bien avant nous la légende, aussi il ne donna pas son nom à son fils, si bien que je n'ai jamais retrouvé sa trace! _expliqua l'ancien

- _Vous le recherchez depuis tout ce temps? _questionna François

- _J'ai cherché tout les moyens pour détruire Zephiel! Lorsque j'ai appris, après l'emprisonnement de Léopold, que Zephiel était sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort, je suis allé voir Léopold dans sa cellule de Nurmengard. Je lui ai proposé de combattre à deux notre ancien camarade. Il s'est montré intéressé et je lui ai donné une baguette. Cependant il n'y avait plus que de la rancœur en lui et Léopold m'attaqua, dans sa propre cellule. Finalement, je l'ai tué après qu'il m'ait grièvement blessé! C'est là que je me suis réfugié dans cette forêt! Après celà, j'ai mis en place un plan dans le cas où je retrouverais le descendant de Fearghus! _relata Kermovan

_- En quoi celà consiste t'il? _demanda Pévensie

- _Il est primordial de retrouver son descendant! Je suis trop vieux aujourd'hui pour de telles recherches! Mais je me suis souvenu d'un détail il y a quelques jours, une conversation que j'avais eu avec Fearghus!_ conclua Kermovan

**Chapitre Cinq:**

Deux silhouettes apparurent au milieu du jardin du château en ruines, sur la falaise qui surplombait le village moldu. L'une d'elle portait un masque, l'autre avait le visage découvert. Chacun tendit d'une façon menaçante une baguette sur l'autre, puis la baissèrent. Le premier enleva son masque, dévoilant un visage jeune mais dur. Ils marchèrent vers une lourde double porte en bois qui pendait sur ses gonds. Tout en marchant, le second engagea la conversation:

- _Alors, Zeffren, as tu appris des choses intéressantes pour la réunion de ce soir?_

_- Que le Ministère est une bande d'incapables, j'en ai appris plus en une soirée qu'eux en quatre mois! _répondit le premier froidement

- _J'en ai appris également plus que cette stupide Milice! _lança le second

Ils passèrent la porte, puis débouchèrent dans un hall vétuste qui menait à une longue sale éclairée d'un feu de cheminée. Une longue table y était disposée avec plein de gens assis autour. Certains gardaient un masque sur leur visage, d'autres montraient le leur au grand jour. Tous portaient l'habit typique du Mangemort, à savoir une longue robe noire, exceptés quatre personnages assis au bout de table près de la porte. Ils faisaient face à Lord Zephiel, assis sur son trône de pierre, habillé de son éternel robe rouge, fixant ses invités de ses yeux de braise. Les deux Mangemorts retardataires débarquèrent dans la salle et Zephiel rompit le silence de sa voix rocailleuse:

- _Zeffren, tu t'assieds près de moi, Carpentier, tu vas à côté de Camus!_

Les deux allèrent s'asseoir à leur place indiquée tandis que la réunion commençait. C'est Zephiel qui commença:

- _Ce soir, nous avons quatre invités venus tout droit du Ministère! Voici Hector Mendoza, directeur de la Milice, Casimir Faivre, préfet de la Police Magique et les fameux Chasseurs de Moldus, Renaud Pujol et Eric Maillard._

Maillard avait l'air content, il semblait être à sa place. Pujol évitait de regarder les Mangemorts à cause de son ancienne profession. Mendoza n'était pas tranquille et Faivre semblait le plus mal à l'aise. Zephiel reprit:

- _Quelles sont les nouvelles, Zeffren?_

_- Maître, j'ai appris le nom du chef des réseaux en France, il s'agit de Henry Moulins! _énonça Zeffren

Le préfet Faivre chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son patron et Zephiel l'aperçut, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

- _C'est un homme seul, sans famille, la cinquantaine. Il était le chef d'un petit réseau du Centre, et maintenant il les dirige tous! _continua Zeffren

- _Et ses collaborateurs? _demanda Camus

- _Tous des hommes ou des femmes sans famille! Il semblerait qu'ils aient vu venir le coup! _répondit Zeffren

- _Tous sauf un, un dénommé Perret. Sa femme Jeanne travaille à Gringotts France. Il nous suffit de la capturer à la sortie de son travail pour nous assurer des services de Monsieur Perret! Il nous aidera à détruire Monsieur Moulins! _reprit Carpentier

- _Pourquoi mettez vous tant d'efforts pour un seul homme?_ demanda Mendoza

- _Il s'agit bien plus que de la destruction d'un seul homme, il s'agit de détruire l'idée même de rébellion, détruire un symbole! Pour détruire un système, il faut frapper au coeur, c'est ce à quoi s'emploie mon réseau d'espions! _répondit froidement Zephiel

_- Nous n'étions pas au courant de ce réseau! Comment avez vous pu obtenir toutes ces informations? _interpella Faivre

- _La véritable question est plutôt pourquoi le Ministère n'a t'il pas eu ces informations avant nous? _relança Rousseau

- _Nous avons fort à faire en ce moment avec les petits groupes de dissidents, mais nous gagnons petit à petit! Nous avons anéanti un groupuscule en Normandie il y a quelques jours! _expliqua Faivre

Les Mangemorts explosèrent tous de rire autour de la table et le préfet se demanda ce qu'il se passait. C'est Zephiel qui lui répondit:

- _Vous voulez dire que j'ai anéanti, n'est ce pas? Car, ce sont mes Mangemorts, Joubert et Rougier, qui ont effectué le travail! Et vous voulez savoir également comment j'ai obtenu mes informations, alors laissez moi vous présenter mon staff! La Mangemort Lefèvre a su user de son charme pour délier les langues, Carpentier a su user de ses anciennes relations pour obtenir des noms, Zeffren a utilisé sa ruse naturelle pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait et Rousseau a coordonné tout ceci pour obtenir en trois jours ce que le Ministère n'a pas su obtenir en quatre mois! Je suis extrêmement déçu messieurs!_

Faivre paniqua et se leva d'un coup pour s'échapper, mais la grande porte se ferma devant lui. Un courant d'air froid passa dans la salle, puis la voix grave de Lord Zephiel retentit comme un coup de fouet:

- _Carine, ma belle, exprime à monsieur le préfet et monsieur le directeur l'intensité de notre mécontentement!_

La femme assise juste à côté de Zephiel se leva et monta sur la grande table. Elle était sublime, une beauté de déesse. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds désordonnés qui tombaient sur sa silhouette fine. Son visage était parfait, avec ses yeux bleus profonds et sa bouche légèrement pulpeuse. Son teint était pâle et ses formes généreuses. Son physique contrastait fortement avec son statut de redoutable Mangemort. Carine Allembert était la préférée de Zephiel et personne n'osait le contester. Elle s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient mis en garde. Elle sortit une baguette fine de sa poche et continua à avancer. Faivre attaqua en même temps que Mendoza, mais à peine leur baguette levée, un sortilège grisâtre les frappa chacun au visage. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol de pierre, puis elle amena d'un coup de baguette le préfet sur la table. Elle le fit léviter, puis lui infligea plusieurs fois le sortilège _Doloris._ Au bout de la troisième fois, elle le laissa tomber lourdement sur la table sur ordre de son maître et retourna s'asseoir. Le souffle court, le préfet se tourna vers Zephiel:

- _Laissez moi me rattraper seigneur! _implora t'il

- _J'ai une autre mission en attente! Elle concerne la Brigade du Griffon! _relança Zephiel

- _J'ai le moyen d'en finir avec eux une bonne fois pour toutes! _dit une voix dans l'assemblée

Tout le monde se tourna vers Eric Maillard, qui présentait un sourire satisfait. Zephiel répondit:

- _Lord Zephiel t'écoute, Maillard!_

Une bien étrange cérémonie se déroulait également dans une clairière des Vosges. Une vingtaine de tentes s'alignaient autour d'une souche, tandis qu'une autre tente bien plus imposante se dressait un peu plus loin. Des sorciers et sorcières discutaient à l'extérieur dans une ambiance bon enfant. Trois nouveaux venus sortirent des sous-bois et se dirigèrent vers la haute tente. Il s'agissait de deux hommes et une femme. Estelle Léonie, ex directrice du bureau des Aurors, guidait Xavier Schaffer et Théodore Binks, deux membres de la Brigade du Griffon. Les deux Aurors avaient rencontré leur ancienne patronne quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque la Brigade était intervenue contre la Milice qui lançait une attaque sur un refuge de Nés-Moldus. Le groupuscule d'Estelle avait également prévue d'intervenir et la bataille avait tourné court pour les quelques membres de la Milice. Estelle avait sauvé les Nés-Moldus, puis avait été invité au quartier général de la Brigade du Griffon. Elle avait alors révélé l'existence d'une résistance organisée contre le régime actuel. Après quelques discussions, deux membres de la Brigade avaient été désigné pour rencontrer le chef et pour représenter la Brigade. Une jeune femme d'origine hispanique se dirigea vers eux. Elle ne devait même pas avoir la vingtaine. Quand elle arriva à hauteur, Estelle la salua chaleureusement:

- _Zoé, ma chérie, vous êtes enfin là! Messieurs, je vous présente Zoé Espinosa, une étudiante de Beauxbatons, Zoé je te présente Ted et Xavier, membres de la Brigade du Griffon!_

_- Enchanté! Vous êtes de la Brigade alors, comment vont les Aurors Pelletier et Leroy? _demanda Zoé

- _Mieux que bien! _répondit Ted en souriant

- _Monsieur Moulins est il là? _demanda Estelle

- _Il vient d'arriver à l'instant, madame! _répondit Zoé

- _Allons-y! _ordonna Estelle

Ils marchèrent au milieu des tentes et les sorciers et sorcières les dévisagèrent à leur passage. La résistance était bien hétéroclite. Il y avait aussi bien des vieillards, mais aussi des très jeunes. Ils croisèrent un couple qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, Xavier semblait les avoir déjà vu d'ailleurs. Estelle rentra la première dans l'imposante tente. Une petite dizaine de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. L'une d'elles était tout de suite reconnaissable au chapeau melon qu'il portait. Il était grand, un visage impérial, plutôt fin et des yeux bleus profonds. Cet homme inspirait la confiance à la première seconde où on le voyait. Ted comprenait fort bien pourquoi Henry Moulins avait pris la tête de la résistance. Deux sorciers d'une trentaine d'années l'entouraient, comme des gardes du corps. Les autres étaient vraisemblablement d'autres chefs de réseaux. Monsieur Moulins s'avança vers Ted, enleva son chapeau et lui tendit chaleureusement une main qu'il s'empressa de serrer, puis salua Xavier et se présenta:

- _Messieurs, je me nomme Henry Moulins, chef du réseau national de résistance contre le régime anti-Moldus! J'aimerais vous présenter les différents chefs de région. Edith s'occupe de la région parisienne. Honorine est en charge des régions du nord-ouest. Bernard a la charge du nord-est. Malik est affecté au sud-est. Ambre a la Corse, Estelle dirige le sud-ouest et moi le centre. Et voici mes gardes du corps, Loïc et Manfred!_

Edith était une sorcière d'une bonne soixantaine d'années qui semblait robuste. Honorine était une femme mûre d'une quarantaine d'années au look très spéciale. Bernard était un drôle de bonhomme aux allures de nounours. Malik était un jeune sorcier d'origine maghrébine au visage sympathique et Ambre était une jeune sorcière pleine de vitalité. Les présentations faites, une réunion commença et chacun s'assit n'importe où. Monsieur Moulins parla en premier:

- _Mes amis, voici deux membres de la Brigade du Griffon dont l'aide va nous être très précieuse!_

_- De quelle manière? _demanda Xavier

- _Nous préparons une opération afin d'envoyer un message fort au Ministère et à la France Magique! _répondit Estelle

- _Depuis quelques semaines, nous perdons bataille sur bataille! Un groupe de nos collaborateurs a été décimé la semaine dernière en Normandie! _expliqua Honorine

- _Le moral est au plus bas dans les foyers magiques français, nous avons décidé de frapper un grand coup! _continua Malik

- _Nous comptons mener une attaque surprise sur le Quartier Général de la Milice afin de libérer des Nés-Moldus emprisonnés et malmener Mendoza et ses hommes! _énonça Ambre

- _Nous nous préparons à cette opération depuis des mois et l'appui de la Brigade du Griffon ne peut être que bénéfique! _conclua Moulins

- _Ma foi, cette décision ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Pévensie, je vais lui en parler dans les plus brefs délais! Il est très occupé en ce moment, mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord! _annonça Ted

- _En attendant messieurs, puis je vous inviter à rester quelques heures afin de vous présenter à notre petite organisation? _invita Henry

- _Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients! _répondirent les deux membres de la Brigade du Griffon

La brise soufflait fort sur la falaise et l'air marin sentait fort. L'homme contemplait depuis sa position surélevée l'océan qui se déchainait en contrebas contre les rochers. Un phare se dressait sur un îlot, au milieu des eaux, à quelques centaines de mètres. Un chemin escarpé descendait vers une petite plage de galets à l'abri des vagues. Assis sur un rocher au bord du précipice, il tenait une photo dans un cadre. Quelques larmes coulaient au coin des yeux de l'homme tandis qu'il observait le soleil se coucher au dessus de l'océan. Quelque chose le mit en alerte. Il se retourna, lâcha son cadre et attrapa sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le nouveau venu, un homme encapuchonné et vêtu d'une robe grise. Celui ci ne semblait pas mauvais, mais plutôt bienveillant. Celui ci engagea la conversation:

- _Je crois, mon garçon, que vous avez des problèmes. Désirez-vous que nous en parlions?_

_- Personne ne peut m'aider, merci! Vous ne comprendriez pas ma situation! _répondit l'homme d'une voix nerveuse

- _Au contraire, je sais tout et je suis à même de vous proposer une solution! _affirma le nouveau venu

- _Qu'est ce que vous savez de moi?! _hurla l'homme

- _Vous faites partie d'une organisation secrète et des hommes peu scrupuleux ont enlevé cette jeune personne afin de vous amener à trahir votre organisation. _récita le nouveau

- _Elle est ma seule raison de vivre, c'est pour elle que je me suis engagé là dedans, pour lui garantir un meilleur avenir! _expliqua l'homme en sanglots

- _Et vous êtes un homme tout à fait honorable! Mais maintenant, vous avez à choisir entre elle et l'organisation! C'est un choix très difficile! _continua le nouveau

- _Nous venions souvent ici, sur cette plage en contrebas. Cet endroit avait le don de la calmer, elle est plutôt impulsive dans la vie! _raconta l'homme en souriant, les yeux embués de larmes

- _Accepteriez vous d'entendre ma proposition? _demanda le nouveau

- _Oui. _répondit l'homme

- _Alors, nous avons des choses à nous dire mon garçon! _conclua le nouveau

Ils quittèrent l'endroit en transplanant.

**Chapitre Six:**

Emmitouflé dans une couverture et assis sur le sol, Nicolas Pelletier serrait dans ses bras sa fiancée Claire Villette pour la réchauffer. La nuit était fraîche malgré le feu de camp qui brûlait près d'eux. La lune brillait cette nuit là, au dessus du campement installé dans une forêt des Vosges. François Pévensie avait donné son accord pour participer à l'opération mené par la résistance. Celle ci devait avoir lieu dans quelques heures, au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle consistait à prendre d'assaut rapidement le Quartier général de la Milice, situé dans la demeure de Mendoza, un vieux moulin dans l'Aisne. Les membres de la Brigade du Griffon avaient été invités à passer la soirée dans le campement de fortune. Nicolas y avait retrouvé des connaissances, notamment les élèves Zoé Espinosa, Eve Lemaître et Guillaume Legrand. Les deux filles étaient des Nés-Moldus et le dernier, étant le fiancé d'Eve, était resté avec elle. Claire avait été touchée par cette belle preuve d'amour à cet âge là. Les membres de la Brigade du Griffon discutaient un peu avec tout le monde. Seuls quelques uns étaient restés au quartier général. Nicolas avait remarqué une certaine attraction entre Brieuc et Ambre, la chef du réseau de Corse. Henry Moulins ne tenait pas en place, il allait et venait à travers le camp, discutant avec tout le monde. La bonne humeur imprégnait le camp, mais une personne ne semblait pas la ressentir. Loïc, le garde du corps de Moulins, semblait très renfermé. Henry le repéra et l'amena à l'écart du campement pour lui parler:

- _Que se passe t'il mon petit Loïc? Comment va madame Perret? _demanda Henry affectueusement

- _Ma femme se porte bien, merci. Nous allons bientôt avoir un enfant! _répondit Loïc en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur

- _Mais c'est une superbe nouvelle! Vous ne semblez pas heureux, il y a t'il quelque chose qui vous tracasse? Je peux peut être vous aider? _s'inquièta Henry Moulins

- _Pardonnez moi monsieur, je suis désolé! _répondit Perret d'une voix brisée

- _Je ne comprends pas, qu'essayez vous de me dire? _questionna Henry

Loïc Perret se retourna, baguette en main et s'écria _Petrificus Totalus. _Henry Moulins se raidit et tomba sur le sol de la clairière, à l'abri des regards. Loïc se pencha sur lui et se justifia en pleurant:

- _Je devais le faire, pardonnez moi! Ils ont pris ma femme, ils l'ont pris et ont menacé de la tuer si je ne vous livrais pas à eux! C'est ma femme et je l'aime, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! _

Il posa sa main sur sa victime et transplana dans le plus total secret.

Il se retrouva sur une route de campagne, surplombant un splendide vallon. La route en question descendait vers un domaine imposant. Un imposant moulin à eau se dressait tout en hauteur en son milieu. Un cours d'eau coulait bruyamment près de l'édifice. Un petit lac miroitant était situé de l'autre côté du domaine, sur lequel nageaient des cygnes. Deux prés verdoyants entouraient le bâtiment principal. Le premier était occupé par un troupeau de moutons, le deuxième était désert à l'exception d'un gros carrosse sur lequel étaient attelés quatre chevaux volants géants immaculés. Comme convenu, Loïc envoya des étoiles rouges dans le ciel obscur. Aussitôt, une demi-douzaine de silhouettes noires débarqua de nulle part sur le chemin. L'une d'elles s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Loïc. La lune éclaira soudain les nouveaux venus. Deux des silhouettes portaient des cagoules de Mangemorts, les autres portaient l'insigne de la Milice. Celui le plus en avant lança avec un accent sicilien très prononcé:

- _Alors, tu nous as ramené le grand chef!_

_- Où est ma femme? _demanda Loïc

- _Minute mon garçon, on va te la rendre! _répondit son interlocuteur

Il fit un signe de main et deux hommes non cagoulés ramenèrent une femme qu'ils jetèrent sans ménagement sur le sol. Puis, ils attrapèrent Henry Moulins et le portèrent pour l'emmener dans le bâtiment. Loïc releva sa femme qui semblait à peine consciente. Il la porta, mais quelque chose le frappa aux jambes et il s'étala par terre de tout son long. L'homme à l'accent sicilien lança:

- _Vous n'avez quand même pas cru qu'on vous laisserait vous enfuir comme ça! Vous trois, tuez les!_

Celui ci tourna les talons en compagnie des autres, tandis que les deux cagoulés et un autre homme restaient sur place. Ils sortirent leur baguette. Loïc attrapa la sienne et attaqua. Son sortilège frappa de plein fouet le sorcier sans cagoule, l'envoyant valser dans les airs, mais l'un des cagoulés le désarma et le deuxième utilisa le sortilège Doloris. La douleur fut si intense qu'il hurla de douleur, à en perdre la voix. Un autre cri se joignit à la cacophonie, un cri féminin. Les cris s'estompèrent, tandis que les Mangemorts stoppaient leurs sortilèges pour quelques instants. Allongé sur le sol de terre, Loïc rampa vers sa femme qui était à bout de souffle. Il tendit la main et attrapa la sienne. Jeanne la serra fort, puis les sortilèges frappèrent de nouveau. Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs visages. La douleur s'estompa au bout de longues secondes. Jeanne regarda son mari dans les yeux et afficha un léger sourire, au prix d'un effort considérable. Loïc lui rendit et ils attendirent le coup de grâce. Un petit bruit sec retentit autour d'eux, puis plus rien. Au bout de quelques instants, Loïc rouvrit les yeux et trouva les deux Mangemorts étendus sur le sol, les bras en croix. Loïc chercha à tâtons sa baguette et tomba dessus. Il se releva, alluma sa baguette et se mit à chercher autour de lui le responsable. Il le vit, à une dizaine de mètres, sous un arbre au bord de la route. Il ne put le distinguer, mais celui ci agita sa baguette et une tortue argentée en sortit. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et parla d'une voix grave:

- _Sauvez vous et sauvez le! _

Loïc agrippa sa femme et transplana.

Maxime Jourdain se releva péniblement, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Il épousseta ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière du sol sur lequel il était resté assommé un certain temps. Il attrapa sa baguette restée au sol, puis s'avança vers ses deux camarades toujours inconscients. Il mit un coup de pied dans les côtes de Hoffmann, dont la cagoule était enlevée. Celui ci se releva brusquement, baguette levée. Jourdain s'exclama:

- _Va réveiller l'autre, ils sont partis!_

Soudain, le dénommé Hoffmann s'envola et alla s'écraser contre le tronc d'un arbre. Jourdain se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une trentaine de sorciers et sorcières, dont certains lui étaient familiers. Pas moins de trois éclairs de stupefixion fusèrent sur lui et il retomba dans la léthargie. Estelle Léonie dirigeait les manœuvres. Elle donna les dernières consignes:

- _Le groupe un, vous venez avec moi, on prend d'assaut le moulin pour délivrer Henry. Le groupe deux, vous vous occupez du carrosse, il ne doit pas décoller! En avant!_

Une petite dizaine de sorciers se trouvaient en dehors du bâtiment. Deux d'entre eux restaient près du carrosse. Six ou sept tenaient des balais et devaient probablement servir d'escorte volante au carrosse. Trois autres y amenaient des prisonniers. Les premiers sortilèges furent lancés quand le groupe atteignit la barrière en bois au bout du chemin. Quelques éclairs de stupefixion tombèrent dans les rangs des assaillants et un jeune sorcier en reçut en pleine poitrine. La riposte vint d'Estelle qui foudroya l'auteur à une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Le groupe deux se détacha et fonça vers le carrosse. Ceux qui amenaient paniquèrent. L'un d'eux attrapa par le bras la jeune sorcière qu'il emmenait et se mit à courir, tandis que les deux autres restaient derrière pour ralentir le groupe qui s'amenait. Le premier était un Mangemort, reconnaissable à sa cagoule. Le groupe deux était mené par les membres de la Brigade du Griffon, Brieuc Picard et Vivien Castellan, et par la chef de la résistance corse, Ambre. Le Mangemort stupefixa un sorcier d'un certain âge et une sorcière d'âge moyenne, avant d'être projeté au sol d'un _Impedimenta_. Son collègue fut stupefixé en moins de deux. Le carrosse commença à rouler, tirée par les chevaux ailés. Le Mangemort se releva et eut fort à faire contre cinq résistants qui le laissèrent vite inconscient. Le carrosse prit de la vitesse et les escorteurs s'élevèrent dans les airs sur leurs balais. Vivien et Brieuc couraient à perdre haleine pour rattraper le véhicule. Celui ci s'éleva dans les airs. D'un geste désespéré, Vivien jeta un sortilège à un escorteur qui venait de décoller et le désarçonna. Brieuc fit de même avec un resté au sol et l'assomma. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur et attrapèrent chacun un balai pour s'élever au dessus du sol. Brieuc s'écria:

- _Tu sais te servir de ça?_

_- Mieux que toi! _répondit Vivien avec un sourire

- _C'est ce qu'on va voir! _rétorqua Brieuc

Le carrosse venait de passer au dessus du lac. Les deux membres de la Brigade accélérèrent et rattrapèrent bien vite un escorteur. Celui ci lança un sortilège au jugé que les deux compères esquivèrent sans trop de mal. Ils se plaçèrent de chaque côté de lui, légèrement au dessus et firent pleuvoir des sortilèges. Un éclair de stupefixion de Vivien le toucha à l'épaule et il tomba de son balai, finissant sa chute dans le lac. Le carrosse volait vite à travers la nuit. Tandis qu'ils amorçaient une montée, un sortilège vert traversa la nuit et passa entre eux. L'un des escorteurs avait ralenti sa course pour stopper les gêneurs. Brieuc et Vivien ripostèrent au jugé. La précision était de leur côté, aussi, après une petite série de sortilèges, l'escorteur fut atteint dans le dos par un éclair de stupefixion lancé par Brieuc. Il s'affaissa sur son balai et chuta dans un bois en contrebas. Les deux compères accélérèrent leur course car le carrosse venait de passer une crête. Ils la passèrent quelques instants plus tard et commencèrent à s'approcher suffisamment du carrosse. Il n'y avait aucune trace des trois derniers escorteurs. Un des sorciers qui dirigeait le carrosse ouvrit une des portes et bombarda de sortilèges ses poursuivants. Un échange de sortilèges eut à nouveau lieu. Cette fois, un éclair mal ajusté frappa les sangles d'un des chevaux qui se rompit. L'animal totalement libéré s'échappa et le carrosse piqua du nez dangereusement avant de se stabiliser à un niveau plus près du sol. Brieuc, qui avait le balai le plus performant, s'approcha de plus en plus de la porte, quand un cri l'alerta. Les trois escorteurs sortirent soudain d'un nuage et fondirent sur lui. Au moment ou le premier allait lui rentrer dedans, un sortilège venu de nulle part balaya l'escorteur, le désarçonnant. Une femme en balai venait d'apparaître, une jeune sorcière blonde du nom d'Ambre. Elle fonça sur les deux derniers escorteurs qui se séparèrent pour l'éviter. L'un d'eux tenta un sortilège de découpe qu'elle esquiva et trancha par inadvertance une autre sangle, libérant un deuxième cheval ailé. Soudain, une explosion retentit en l'air, tout près de la nouvelle venue. Son balai prit feu et elle tomba inexorablement dans le vide. Brieuc cria qu'il allait la rattraper et Vivien concentra ses efforts sur ses deux adversaires. Un autre sortilège d'explosion fut lancée, mais il passa bien loin de sa cible. Vivien prit bien le temps de viser, tandis que ses ennemis cherchaient toujours à le descendre. Au dernier moment, il esquiva un éclair de stupefixion et lança un maléfice d'Entrave qui toucha sa cible en pleine poitrine, l'assommant. Le dernier fut désarmé quand le balai de Brieuc réapparut derrière lui, avec Ambre comme passager. L'escorteur s'enfuit dans la nuit et ils le laissèrent s'en aller. Vivien s'approcha du carrosse et détruisit la porte. Il se jeta à l'intérieur avec son balai et se réceptionna sur un sol de bois. L'intérieur ressemblait à une véritable prison, avec des murs sombres et quelques torches allumées. Une geôle prenait la moitié de la place, l'autre moitié était occupée par un petit salon de détente pour les gardiens. D'ailleurs ceux ci avaient un otage, un jeune garçon d'à peine treize ans. Une violente explosion secoua soudain le carrosse. Vivien retrouva rapidement son équilibre et expédia au preneur d'otages un sortilège qui l'envoya s'écraser contre une des parois du carrosse. L'autre riposta et semblait plus vif. Ils échangèrent quelques sortilèges tout en tournant autour de la pièce. Le gardien lui lança avec un accent sicilien:

- _Je parierais que tu fais partie de la Brigade du Griffon, comme l'Auror Pelletier!_

_- En effet, je lui transmettrais tes hommages! _rétorqua Vivien

Soudain, le gardien perdit sa baguette, le jeune garçon venait de le désarmer à l'aide de la baguette du second gardien qu'il venait de ramasser. Vivien le stupefixa, puis attrapa le jeune garçon. Le carrosse venait surement de perdre un autre de ses chevaux, car il piqua du nez. Vivien grimpa sur son balai avec le jeune garçon et sortit par la porte détruite. Quelques instants plus tard, le carrosse alla s'écraser sur une crête rocheuse.

A quelques kilomètres, une bataille faisait toujours rage dans le domaine du moulin. Les assaillants avaient réussi à forcer l'entrée du bâtiment principal et bataillaient dans les couloirs de cet édifice majestueux. Un groupe d'Aurors avait réussi à gravir les étages sans trop combattre, avec, à sa tête, les Aurors Binks et Schaffer, suivi des Aurors Pelletier, Villette et Orbelle. Le moulin était en fait une immense tour d'une dizaine d'étages très spacieux. Le groupe monta un escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dernier étage. Il n'y avait qu'une unique double porte sur ce palier. Le groupe entra dans la salle en trombe. C'était une pièce vide. Un unique siège se dressait, sur lequel était assis le propriétaire du domaine, Hector Mendoza. Derrière lui, trois sorciers dont un cagoulé maintenaient Henry Moulins qui semblait à peine vivant. Mendoza semblait satisfait et lança aux nouveaux venus:

- _Messieurs dames, vos baguettes je vous prie! Vous ne voudriez quand même pas avoir la mort de cet homme sur la conscience?_

Un bruit retentit derrière eux et quatre cagoulés sortirent d'une porte dérobée, baguette brandie. Ils confisquèrent les baguettes des Aurors. Mendoza se leva et s'écria d'une voix surexcitée:

- _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les Aurors de la Brigade tombent ce soir dans mon piège! Vous trois, amenez Moulins! _

Mendoza sortit sa baguette et l'un des cagoulés émit une idée:

- _Nous devrions les tuer tout de suite!_

_- Un seul alors, et nous livrerons les autres à Lord Zephiel! Mais lequel vas tu choisir Monet? _répondit Mendoza

- _Le chauve! _proposa le dénommé Monet

Il s'avança baguette brandie vers l'Auror Théodore Binks, quand, soudain, il s'écroula sur le sol. Un cagoulé attrapa Mendoza par le col, lui enserra le cou avec son autre bras, passa derrière lui et appuya sa baguette sur la tempe du propriétaire des lieux, avant de crier:

- _Messieurs, vos baguettes ou je tue monsieur le directeur!_

Il arracha sa cagoule, dévoilant son visage. C'était Loïc Perret, celui qui avait trahi Henry Moulins et qui venait dès à présent de sauver la vie aux Aurors de la Brigade du Griffon. Un cri retentit, puis Henry Moulins se releva d'un coup et sauta sur l'homme sans cagoule qui venait de s'immiscer derrière le sauveur et qui s'apprêtait à l'abattre. Les deux basculèrent dans une fenêtre qu'ils traversèrent avec violence. Nicolas profita de l'effet de surprise pour envoyer son poing dans le visage du cagoulé qui venait de leur prendre leurs baguettes. Il réussit à l'arracher de ses mains, puis effectua un Charme du bouclier autour de ses amis avant de neutraliser le premier cagoulé. Les Aurors récupérèrent leurs baguettes et attaquèrent. Nicolas sauta sur Claire et la plaqua au sol pour éviter un sortilège vert qui fusait sur elle. Des sortilèges tombèrent soudain sur les cagoulés, comme des coups de feu. Ils s'écroulèrent tous sans exception. D'autres Aurors venaient d'arriver sur le seuil de la porte, dont Leroy et Estelle. Loïc relâcha Mendoza, qui fut aussitôt immobilisé par Estelle, et se précipita vers la fenêtre brisée. Il regarda en contrebas et repéra les deux corps. Henry Moulins était étendu sur la pelouse, les bras en croix. Son dernier geste avait été de sauver son protégé et en même temps une partie de la Brigade du Griffon et avait emporté un ennemi avec lui dans la tombe. Mendoza ricana et Estelle demanda:

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?_

_- Finalement, mon plan a marché, le grand chef est mort! _répondit Mendoza dans toute son arrogance

Estelle fit alors un mouvement de baguette, traçant une large entaille sanglante sur le visage du directeur de la Milice. Celui ci hurla de douleur et porta ses mains au visage, mais il fut projeté violemment contre le mur sur lequel il s'assomma. Puis, elle ajouta:

- _Nous devons y aller, les renforts ne vont pas tarder à arriver!_

**Chapitre Sept:**

Le cabanon était construit au bord d'une falaise qui dominait une forêt. Il était en ruines et semblait pouvoir s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Un chemin escarpé en sable y montait à travers une végétation touffue. Deux personnes le grimpaient en cette belle matinée ensoleillée, deux hommes d'un certain âge. Reynald Kermovan, malgré son âge incroyable, semblait être en forme et ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue à grimper la pente douce qui menait à la cabane. François Pévensie montait avec un peu plus de difficultés, mais il tenait un rythme normal. Tout en marchant, ils discutaient:

- _J'ai lu Le Canard Déchaîné ce matin, ils ne parlent pas de l'attaque sur le quartier général de la Milice!_

_- Non bien sûr, le Ministre fait tout pour cacher cet événement à la population! Mais je doute qu'ils arrivent à empêcher qu'elle ne s'ébruite! _répondit Pévensie

- _Votre organisation semble avoir fait forte impression! Et les combats ont été acharné, il y a eu cinq morts d'après mes sources! _continua Kermovan

- _Quatre membres de la Milice et le chef de la résistance! _cita François

- _C'était un homme bon, je l'ai connu brièvement à une époque. C'est un coup dur pour la résistance! _répliqua Kermovan

Tandis qu'ils grimpaient les derniers mètres, François Pévensie demanda:

- _Qu'espèrez-vous trouver dans cette ruine?_

Ils atteignirent le haut de la falaise et Kermovan s'arrêta pour répondre:

- _Voyez vous, mon ami Fearghus est parti après l'académie en Afrique et y a trouvé la mort des années plus tard! Jusqu'à il y a peu, je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais remis les pieds en France. Aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis sûr qu'il y est revenu, à une époque pour une raison inconnue. Depuis quelques mois, je cherche à découvrir le lieu où il séjournait. Or, Zephiel était à notre recherche, il a donc comme moi été obligé de se cacher et je me demande si cette cabane au milieu de nulle part n'était pas sa cachette. J'espère trouver des indices sur la raison de son retour au pays._

Kermovan se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de tourner la poignée il dit:

- _Un sortilège anti-moldus a été jeté sur cette maison!_

François Pévensie s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait approché. Cette maison n'était pas une cabane en bois abandonnée ordinaire. Kermovan poussa la porte, puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de vestibule vide et sombre, et soudain, Pévensie se sentit bizarre, le même sentiment que lorsqu'il était entré dans l'ancienne maison de Kermovan. Celui ci le regarda et hocha la tête comme pour prévenir qu'ils étaient sans doute sur la bonne piste. Ils continuèrent dans une pièce qui ne semblait pas en ruines. Mis à part les murs qui étaient complètement défraichis, elle ressemblait à une chambre de bonne poussiéreuse. Un lit impeccable très poussiéreux était coincé contre le mur, avec au dessus une armoire murale, et une simple table avec une chaise se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Pévensie demanda:

- _A t'il utilisé le même sortilège que le vôtre dans votre maison d'enfance?_

_- Le sortilège Sonde-Coeur? Oui, c'est lui qui l'a inventé et qui me l'a appris! _répondit Kermovan

Une lettre était posée bien en évidence sur la table. Il y était écrit _A l'attention de Reynald Kermovan et François Pévensie. _Ce dernier demanda:

- _Comment savait-il?_

_- Il ne le savait pas. Cependant, c'était un grand sorcier, il inventait des sortilèges tous plus incroyables que les autres. Encore aujourd'hui, il arrive à m'étonner alors qu'il est mort depuis longtemps! _répondit Reynald

Les deux lurent la lettre:

_A l'intention de Reynald Kermovan et François Pévensie._

_ Chers amis,_

_Considérez ceci comme mes dernières volontés! En effet, la blessure que m'a infligée ce Nundu m'emportera bientôt loin de ce monde! Il me reste quelques jours à vivre et j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler avant de mourir. Me voilà de retour dans mon pays que j'avais quitté il y a si longtemps. J'aurais aimé revoir ma Bretagne natale, mais c'est trop risqué alors je me contente de cette cabane des Pyrénées. Deux choses m'ont décidé à revenir avant que ma dernière heure ne sonne! Malgré mon isolement, je n'ai jamais cessé de rechercher la signification de cette étrange île que nous avons découverte, mes amis et moi, dans notre jeunesse, et les pouvoirs qui nous ont été conféré ce jour là! Après des années, j'ai enfin compris que ces pouvoirs étaient mortels deux à deux. Il semble donc que mon pouvoir serait diablement efficace face à celui de Bertram, et vice versa. Il en est de même pour mes deux autres compères. D'après le vieil homme qui m'a tout révélé, ces pouvoirs se transmettent par le sang. Mon fils porte donc cette malédiction en lui. _**ЮЋД ЉωЙδζ**. _La deuxième raison de ma venue est ma famille. Lorsque j'ai pour la première fois entendu parler des actes de Zephiel, j'ai eu peur qu'il vienne me chercher dans mon village africain et qu'il fasse du mal à ma famille. Pour leur sécurité, j'ai renvoyé ma femme et mon fils en France, sous le nom de jeune fille de ma femme Charlotte. Elle a eu le coeur brisé et moi aussi, mais elle a compris la raison et elle s'est installé dans le Périgord. Je les ai vus, mais je ne suis pas allé leur parler. Mon fils rentrera à Beauxbatons l'année prochaine. Il est tout le portrait de sa mère. Charlotte n'a pas vieilli, elle est toujours aussi belle que le jour ou je l'ai rencontré! J'aurais aimé la serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne veux pas lui briser le coeur une seconde fois. Je regrette également de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec mon fils. Je souhaite qu'il puisse vivre normalement et qu'il fonde plus tard une famille heureuse! C'est donc le coeur gros, mais satisfait d'avoir vu mes proches en bonne santé, que j'écris ces dernières lignes! Déjà, ma blessure m'élance! Je retourne vivre mes derniers jours dans mon village africain, auprès de mon vieil ami Cheikh, qui a toujours été là lors des moments importants de ma vie! Je souhaite à celui qui lira ces lignes, que mes découvertes puissent l'aider dans la lutte contre celui qui se fait appeler Zephiel!_

_ Adieu, Fearghus LeBihan_

Quelques larmes coulaient sur le visage de Reynald Kermovan, à la lecture des derniers voeux de son vieil ami. Pévensie le laissa dans sa lecture, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire murale. Elle s'ouvrit sans effort. A l'intérieur, il trouva un petit carnet et deux photos en noir et blanc. Pévensie appela:

- _Monsieur Kermovan, venez voir!_

_- Appelez moi Reynald s'il vous plaît! _répondit Kermovan en reposant la lettre

François montra les deux photos au vénérable sorcier. La première montrait quatre personnes qui posaient devant une maison coloniale. Pévensie reconnut Fearghus LeBihan au centre de la photo, plus âgé qu'il ne l'était dans le souvenir qu'il avait vu. Il semblait heureux et tenait par la taille une femme blanche, qui semblait avoir le même âge, et dont Pévensie aurait parié qu'il s'agissait de sa femme Charlotte. Les deux époux tenaient entre eux un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Enfin, à côté de Fearghus se tenait un homme noir au large sourire. Il semblait également avoir le même âge et portait un drôle de chapeau, avec des ailes de vautour accrochées. La seconde photo représentait quatre adolescents que Pévensie reconnut comme étant ceux qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir. Ils se tenaient par les épaules et souriaient dans un esprit de franche camaraderie. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Kermovan à la vue de cette dernière photo. Puis, François posa une question:

- _Que veut dire cette phrase codée au milieu de la lettre?_

_- Je l'ignore! _répondit Reynald

- _Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce carnet? _questionna Pévensie

- _Nous avons maintenant toutes les cartes en main! Nous devons impérativement retrouver ce village africain et ce Cheikh, s'il a été l'ami de Fearghus pendant tout ce temps, alors je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous renseigner sur son fils Le temps nous est compté! Rentrez à votre quartier général et prenez avec vous quelques membres pour vous accompagner, puis revenez ici dans une heure! Nous partons en Afrique! _expliqua Kermovan

François Pévensie acquiesça, puis sortit de la cabane et transplana.

Pévensie traversa au pas de course la cour du Quartier Général de la Brigade du Griffon, puis entra dans le grand hall, monta les escaliers quatre par quatre, puis arriva en trombe dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en cette matinée, seulement l'Auror Pelletier, l'Auror Leroy, Lucas Clavérie et Morgan Eliezer. Ils le regardèrent tous, étonnés de son empressement. Celui ci dit:

- _J'ai une mission urgente et très importante, j'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez tous en Afrique!_

_- D'accord! _répondirent les quatre sorciers

- _De quoi s'agit-il? _demanda Nicolas

- _Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, vous aurez le détail de la mission après, quelqu'un d'autre vous l'expliquera mieux que moi! _répondit François

- _On part quand? _demanda Lucas

- _Dans moins d'une heure! Préparez vous, prenez le strict minimum, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous serons partis! _expliqua Pévensie

Chacun quitta la salle à manger pour retourner dans leur chambre se préparer. Nicolas s'empressa d'y retourner. Claire était toujours dans son lit, nue sous les couvertures. Nicolas vint l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche et elle lui rendit son baiser. Il lui susurra quelques explications sur la mission. Elle répondit:

- _Profitons donc des derniers moments ensemble avant que tu ne partes pour je ne sais combien de temps!_

Elle l'attira sous les couvertures et ils laissèrent s'exprimer leurs sentiments.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe quittait le Quartier Général. Claire avait embrassé fougueusement son homme avant de partir. Barbara avait également souhaité bonne chance à son époux de la même manière. Pévensie avait laissé quelques instructions. En son absence, les décisions importantes appartenaient à Théodore Binks. Ils transplanèrent directement à partir de la cour. Ils arrivèrent légèrement en contrebas de la cabane. Kermovan était en dehors de la cabane, près de la falaise. Morgan demanda:

- _Qui est ce?_

_- Celui dont l'aide nous sera précieuse! _répondit François

Tandis qu'ils montaient, Lucas demanda:

- _A qui parle t'il?_

_- Je ne sais pas! _répondit de nouveau Pévensie

Un homme se tenait devant lui et semblait lui parler. J-B écarquilla les yeux et s'écria:

- _Mais que fait Mercier ici? Il devrait être au Quartier Général!_

Soudain, Stéphane Mercier leva sa baguette et lança un éclair vert sur Kermovan! Celui ci ne s'y attendait pas et bascula dans le vide. François cria de stupeur et Mercier se retourna. Il vit ses collègues et s'empressa de transplaner loin d'ici. Le groupe grimpa vite fait le reste de la pente et François accourut à l'endroit où Kermovan était tombé. Il jeta un oeil en contrebas, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une épaisse forêt. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son corps n'était visible d'ici, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Kermovan avait été frappé par un sortilège de Mort et son corps avait chuté de la falaise. Après toutes ces semaines et tout ce que cet homme lui avait appris, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Lui qui était plus proche que quiconque de détruire une fois pour toute Zephiel. La voix de Nicolas le ramena à la réalité:

- _Des Mangemorts!_

Pévensie jeta un oeil et vit une dizaine de silhouettes noires en train de monter la pente dans leur direction. Pévensie s'écria:

- _Attendez moi là, j'en ai pour quelques secondes!_

Il rentra dans la cabane en courant, tandis que des explosions retentissaient dans la montagne. Il ramassa la photo de famille qui était resté sur la table, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la lettre ni du carnet. Il alla voir dans l'armoire, mais elle était à présent vide. Il pensa que Kermovan devait les avoir sur lui quand Mercier l'a tué. Il ressortit rapidement, tandis que des éclairs volaient un peu partout. Il cria:

- _Allons y!_

Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent devant une vision d'horreur. Ils étaient sur une des collines environnantes leur quartier général, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. De la fumée noire s'échappait d'une des ailes du manoir qui semblait complètement détruite. Pire encore, des silhouettes se tenaient devant l'entrée du domaine tandis que certaines avançaient dans la cour. J-B s'écria:

- _Il nous a trahis!_

Nicolas s'élança, mais Pévensie le rattrapa et l'arrêta. Nicolas hurla:

- _Nous devons y aller!_

_- Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour eux! _répondit Pévensie

- _Si nous attaquons, nous pouvons leur donner le temps de s'enfuir! _relança J-B

- _Nous devons continuer le combat de Kermovan, s'ils nous capturent, tout celà n'aura servi à rien! _répondit Pévensie en haussant la voix

- _Ils ont peut être eu le temps de s'enfuir! _énonça Morgan

- _Fuyons! _conclua Lucas

Au prix d'un effort considérable pour ne pas foncer au manoir, Pelletier transplana avec les autres après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au manoir qui brûlait, sans savoir ce qu'il en était des autres et surtout de la femme qu'il aimait!

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, la matinée était bien avancée dans le Quartier Général de la Brigade du Griffon. Tout le monde était levé et s'occupait dans le manoir. Une certaine atmosphère était présente depuis que Pévensie était parti pour une certaine mission avec quatre des membres. C'est Ted qui avait maintenant la responsabilité de la maison. Il n'était pas loin de midi quand un bruit sourd retentit dans le domaine. Intrigué, Vivien qui écrivait dans la salle à manger, jeta un oeil par la fenêtre et son coeur rata quelques battements. La grille de l'entrée du domaine était ouverte et une dizaine de silhouettes couraient sur la pelouse en direction du manoir. Vivien alerta immédiatement les autres à grands cris. Ted arriva en compagnie de Xavier et Lucie. Il ordonna aussitôt aux autres de fuir. Puis, il cassa la fenêtre et lança des sortilèges sur les assaillants. Tandis que la nouvelle se répandait dans le manoir, la panique gagna du terrain. Xavier et Lucie se joignirent à Ted et ensemble, ils neutralisèrent quatre sorciers. Puis, Ted leur ordonna d'escorter les autres jusqu'à la porte dérobée dans la haie, dont Pévensie lui avait parlé une heure plus tôt. Le premier groupe à partir était composé de Barbara, Charles et Aurélie Brunel, avec leurs deux enfants Pénélope et Aymeric. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et se mirent à courir de toutes leurs jambes. Trois sorciers se mirent à les poursuivre. Lucie en stupefixa un en pleine course. Soudain, le petit Aymeric trébucha et s'étala sur la pelouse. Un des hommes le rattrapa, mais il s'envola aussitôt pour s'écraser contre la fontaine. Claire venait d'entrer en jeu, en compagnie de Brieuc et Vivien. Le troisième fut foudroyé par un sort de Xavier. Vivien ramassa le petit Aymeric et courut à toutes jambes, suivi par Brieuc et Claire. Les Brunel passèrent la haie, suivi de Barbara, Vivien et Brieuc, qui transplanèrent aussitôt. Les Aurors retournèrent en arrière pour escorter un autre groupe, quand soudain, d'autres silhouettes entrèrent dans le domaine, portant les cagoules des Mangemorts. Laura sortit en premier du manoir, suivie de Tony, Pauline, Melissa et Damien. Les Mangemorts foncèrent sur eux. Une pluie d'éclairs leur tomba dessus. La fontaine explosa en mille morceaux, projetant des débris partout. Un éclair rouge frappa Pauline dans le dos et elle s'écroula sur la pelouse. Les Aurors ripostèrent et deux Mangemorts furent neutralisés. Un éclair vert fondit soudain sur Melissa. Damien la bouscula pour l'enlever de sa trajectoire et le reçut à sa place. Il s'effondra raide mort sur le ventre. Melissa se retourna et reçut un éclair de stupefixion dans la tête, la mettant hors course. Laura traversa la haie en courant et transplana aussitôt. Les trois Aurors couvrirent la course de Tony, mais les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux et ce dernier s'étala de tout son long après avoir reçu un éclair rouge dans le bas du dos. Xavier attrapa Claire et Lucie et les poussa dans la haie avant de s'y engager lui aussi. Puis, ils transplanèrent loin d'ici. Ne restait alors de conscient que Théodore qui était toujours à l'intérieur du manoir, dont une partie brûlait désormais. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans les escaliers. Trois Mangemorts déboulèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils enlevèrent tous leur cagoule et Ted les reconnut aussitôt. Le premier était presque chauve et avait un regard malfaisant, il s'agissait de Benoit Camus. Le deuxième avait des cheveux, une barbe impeccable et une tête de politicien, il s'appelait William Rousseau. Le troisième avait un regard fou et on ne comptait plus le nombre de morts à son actif. Il avait pour nom Clément Joubert. C'est Rousseau qui prit la parole:

- _Où est le vieux Pévensie?_

_- Pas ici en tout cas! _répondit Ted

- _Alors tu es tout seul ici! Bien finissons en rapidement! _rétorqua Rousseau

- _A votre service! _conclua Ted

Celui ci fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette et Rousseau dut parer, le projetant quelques mètres en arrière. Camus et Joubert lancèrent deux éclairs verts que Ted esquiva. Il se savait condamné et fut déterminé à en apporter le plus possible dans la tombe. Il se souvint alors de ses jeunes années lorsqu'il apprenait le métier d'Auror, un jour ou son professeur lui avait appris un sortilège interdit qu'il n'avait jamais réutilisé. C'était un sortilège de déflagration qui nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie. Il se cacha derrière une table renversée, puis concentra toute sa puissance dans sa baguette. Il réussit à exécuter le maléfice qui projeta une boule bleutée à travers la pièce. Celle ci s'immobilisa au milieu du salon en hauteur, puis se réduisit de plus en plus avant d'exploser. Un bruit de tonnerre retentit, tandis que l'énergie libérée se propageait, emportant la moitié du manoir. Après quelques instants, le silence retomba. Ted était affalé sur ce qui avait été le sol du salon. Il saignait de multiples blessures. Tandis que le silence régnait autour de lui, il se releva prudemment et observa furtivement les effets de son sortilège. Il repéra Camus qui était inconscient après être passé à travers le plancher. Joubert était toujours au même étage, mais il était inconscient et une tâche de sang grandissait sous lui. Il repéra Rousseau qui se relevait difficilement. Ted le désarma, mais tout à coup des bruits de course se firent entendre. Ted leva sa baguette au plafond et lança le même sortilège. La déflagration fut cette fois moins puissante, mais souffla une autre partie du manoir. Ted se sentit projeté en l'air, puis il chuta lourdement sur le sol qui cette fois céda. Il retomba au rez-de-chaussée sur un sol très dur. Sa dernière vision fut une partie du plafond qui se décrocha pour lui tomber dessus.


End file.
